


Irren ist göttlich

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Episode Related, Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, Episode: Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, M/M, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: Auch ein Boerne macht mal einen Fehler. Doch es ist ein Fehler, der Thiel alles in Frage stellen lässt.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Silke "Alberich" Haller, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Zoltan Rajinovic | G.O.D.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meine Muse überrascht mich. Als ich nach Limbus mal wieder ein bisschen Tatorte schaute, kam sie aus heiterem Himmel mit den Anfängen dieser Geschichte um die Ecke. Und da sie äußerst hartnäckig sein kann, habe ich mal aufgeschrieben, was mir in den Sinn kam. Es entwickelte sich tatsächlich eine Geschichte daraus und ich wage es jetzt mal, das erste Kapitel in die Welt zu schicken, auch wenn sie noch nicht ganz fertig ist. Es immer sehr aufregend, ein neues Fandom zu betreten... Wenn alles gut läuft, wird es vielleicht ein Adventsvierteiler (ohne jegliche Winter- und Weihnachtsgefühle, dafür mit jeder Menge verletzter Gefühle), aber ich verspreche mal lieber nichts. Vier Kapitel sind jedenfalls geplant.
> 
> Episodenbezug: Die Geschichte spielt im Anschluss an "Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch". Ich habe die Folge um eine Kleinigkeit verändert, aber ich finde nicht, dass ich den Canon damit besonders strapaziert habe. ;) Auch "Erkläre Chimäre" findet Erwähnung.
> 
> Warnung: In einem späteren Kapitel wird häusliche Gewalt innerhalb eines Falls erwähnt. Der Fall nimmt keinen großen Raum ein, aber ich wollte trotzdem davor warnen.
> 
> Ich habe in den letzten Wochen sehr viel hier im Fandom herumgelesen und es gibt wirklich viele wunderbare Geschichten hier! Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Zeit, jede einzelne zu kommentieren, aber zumindest hier wollte ich mal Danke dafür sagen.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch einen schönen ersten Advent in diesem seltsamen Jahr und hoffentlich ein wenig Freude beim Lesen. Mein Dank geht wie immer an meine Schwester Nachtauge, die jedes Fandom, jede Verrücktheit meiner Muse so bereitwillig mit mir erforscht. Ohne dich wäre meine Schreiberei nichts.
> 
> Liebe Grüße
> 
> Nachtwölfin

„Gottes Gericht“, spottete Boerne und Frau Krusenstern grinste, als sie nebeneinander hinter der Scheibe des Verhörraums standen. Thiel saß mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und G.O.D. räkelte sich mit gelangweilter Miene vor ihm in seinem Stuhl.

„Die Wahrheit, Herr Rajinovic, wenn ich bitten dürfte!“

„Die Wahrheit, Herr Kommissar?“, fragte G.O.D. amüsiert. „Die große, allumfassende Wahrheit? Sind Sie sicher, dass Ihre beschränkten, menschlichen Gedanken überhaupt fähig sind, die Wahrheit zu begreifen?“

Boerne musste Thiels Gesicht nicht sehen können um zu wissen, dass er die Augen verdrehte „Stellen Sie mich auf die Probe.“

G.O.D. lehnte sich zurück und sein Blick sah an Thiel vorbei zur Scheibe, durchbohrte den Spiegel und Boerne wusste plötzlich allzu genau, dass G.O.D. wusste, dass er hier stand, und ebenso plötzlich wusste er, was nun folgen würde. Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen.

„Die Wahrheit, Herr Kommissar“, sagte G.O.D. und er dehnte die Wörter genüsslich, „die Wahrheit ist so vieles. Die Wahrheit ist der Tumor in meinem Kopf, die Wahrheit ist der Weinkeller, aber das ist ja alles nichts neues für Sie, nicht wahr? Wie wäre eine Wahrheit, die Sie noch nicht kennen? Die Wahrheit, dass ich Ihre Frage damals, mit wem ich die Nacht verbracht hätte, wahrheitsgemäß beantwortet habe, aber einen Tag später hätte sich diese Wahrheit in eine Lüge verwandelt. Welch flatterhaftes Ding diese Wahrheit ist, nicht wahr?“

Boerne sah die plötzliche Anspannung in Thiels Schultern und er wünschte inbrünstig, er könnte verhindern, was unzweifelhaft geschehen würde, oder könnte zumindest weggehen, um es nicht mitanhören zu müssen, doch er stand da wie Lots Frau im Augenblick ihrer Salzwerdung.

„Und das soll heißen?“, klang Thiels Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Sie klang seltsam gepresst in Boernes Ohren, aber vielleicht spielte ihm auch die technische Verzerrung einen Streich.

„Dass ich den Abend vor der Entdeckung des Weinkellers in der Gesellschaft meines Meisterschülers verbrachte“, sagte G.O.D. und jedes Wort dröhnte in Boernes Ohren, „er lag unter mir, nackt und gierig und oh so eifrig darin, mir zu gefallen.“

Schweigen kam aus dem Lautsprecher. Langes, lastendes Schweigen. Boerne sah G.O.D.s Feixen, er sah Thiels stillen, unbeweglichen Rücken, und die Salzwerdung verging. Er drehte sich abrupt um und verließ den Überwachungsraum.

°

Er saß in einem der unbequemen Plastikstühle auf dem Flur, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt und in seinem Kopf herrschte eine lähmende Leere. Er konnte nicht an den Weinkeller denken, das Dröhnen der Maschine, die Kälte des Metalltisches unter ihm, und genauso wenig an G.O.D.s Hotelzimmer, an ihre nackten Körper, sein Stöhnen. Nicht an Thiels Rücken. Er konnte an all diese Dinge nicht denken, also dachte er an gar nichts.

Die Tür ihm gegenüber öffnete und schloss sich.

„Ist es wahr?“, fragte Thiel und seine Stimme klang sehr leise, sehr ruhig. Zu ruhig.

Boerne hob den Kopf und sah in starre, eisblaue Augen. Er stemmte sich hoch und stand hochaufgerichtet vor Thiel, weigerte sich, den Blick vor ihm zu senken. „Es ist wahr“, sagte er hochmütig, „und es geht Sie mit Verlaub nicht das Geringste an.“

Thiel starrte ihn an, ohne eine Regung. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich um ging den Flur hinunter.

Boerne schaute ihm verblüfft nach. Er hatte mit lauten Worten gerechnet, verächtlichen Blicken, Zorn, verletzter Eitelkeit, irgendetwas. Nicht mit nichts.

„Es geht Sie nichts an, Thiel“, sagte er noch einmal laut und erschrak fast, als er sich brüllen hörte.

Thiel drehte sich nicht um. Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro und warf sie so laut ins Schloss, dass die Fensterscheiben klirrten. Boerne starrte auf die geschlossene Tür unten im Flur und plötzlich fiel es ihm schwer zu atmen.

°

Es war, als wäre Thiel einfach verschwunden. Sie liefen sich nicht mehr im Hausflur über den Weg, im Institut ließ er sich nicht mehr blicken, die Unterlagen nahmen den Postweg, wenn es tatsächlich etwas zu besprechen gab, lief das Telefonat immer über Alberich und im Polizeirevier traf er nur noch Frau Krusenstern an. Er hätte glauben können, dass Thiel Urlaub machte, doch Frau Krusenstern versicherte ihm etwas verwundert, dass ihr Chef im Dienst sei, und die Miete ging auch am ersten des Monats auf seinem Konto ein, er schien also auch Münster nicht sang- und klanglos verlassen zu haben. Nur aus Boernes Leben hatte er sich so gründlich verabschiedet, als wäre er nie da gewesen.

Boerne akzeptierte dieses Verhalten zweieinhalb Wochen lang, dann marschierte am Abend, als er Thiels Fahrrad angekettet vor dem Haus sah, über den Flur, legte seinen Finger auf den Klingelknopf und läutete Sturm. Als das nichts half, begann er, gegen die Tür zu hämmern.

„Thiel! Machen Sie auf, das ist doch lächerlich! Thiel! Ich weiß, dass Sie da sind und ich werde nicht gehen!“

Endlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein wutentbrannter Thiel erschien im Rahmen. „Verpissen Sie sich, Boerne“, blaffte er, „ich meine es ernst!“

„Das ist doch vollkommen lächerlich. Wollen Sie mich jetzt für immer ignorieren?“

„Warum denn nicht?“

„Fürs erste: Wir leben Tür an Tür. Fürs zweite: Wir arbeiten zusammen. Eng zusammen. Gut zusammen, sehr gut sogar. Da sollten wir schon miteinander reden, denken Sie nicht?“

„An der Wohnungssituation ändere ich etwas, sobald ich kann“, knurrte Thiel, „bis dahin bekommen Sie immer brav meine Miete und mehr Kontakt ist zwischen Mieter und Vermieter wohl kaum notwendig. An der Zusammenarbeit mit Ihrem verdammten Institut kann ich nichts ändern, aber Nadeshda und Frau Haller kommen sehr gut miteinander aus, ich wüsste nicht, was dagegen spricht, wenn Nadeshda sich künftig um alle Belange der rechtsmedizinischen Beratung kümmert. Sonst noch was?“

Das waren so viele Tiefschläge, dass Boerne Thiel einen Moment lang sprachlos anstarrte, dann räusperte er sich. „Bitte, Thiel“, sagte er, „bitte. Lassen Sie uns miteinander reden. Sie können doch wegen dieser Sache nicht einfach alles…“

Am oberen Treppenabsatz erschien Frau Ziese. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“, fragte sie und musterte neugierig das vor sich auftuende Szenario.

„Ja, Frau Ziese, vielen Dank, es ist alles in Ordnung“, sagte Boerne abwesend, ohne seinen Blick von Thiel abzulassen. „Entweder lassen Sie mich jetzt rein oder ich verschaffe mir Zutritt, es ist mir gleich. Aber wir werden darüber reden, Thiel.“

Thiel schnaubte, doch sein Blick flog zu Frau Ziese, die gierig jedes Wort aufsog, und er drehte sich um und stapfte zurück in die Wohnung, ohne die Tür hinter sich zuzuschmeißen. Boerne atmete tief durch, dann schritt er über die Schwelle und zog leise die Tür ins Schloss. Thiel stand im Wohnzimmer am Fenster und schaute hinaus. Boerne blieb zögernd im Rahmen stehen und betrachtete Thiels Rücken in dem unmöglichen und so vertrauten St. Pauli-Shirt. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war erdrückend.

„Unser Arrangement beinhaltet keine Exklusivität“, sagte Boerne endlich.

Thiel stieß einen Laut aus, den Boerne erst im zweiten Moment als ein Lachen erkannte. Ein Lachen ohne jede Spur von Fröhlichkeit. „Da haben Sie absolut recht, Herr Professor.“ Thiels Stimme war beißend. „Dann gibt es auch kein Problem, nicht wahr? Alles geklärt, Sie können verschwinden.“

„Das waren Ihre Regeln“, erinnerte Boerne ihn, „ganz allein Ihre. Und jetzt drehen Sie mir einen Strick daraus?“

„Das stimmt, was rege ich mich nur so darüber auf, dass Sie mit dem Hauptverdächtigen in einem Mordfall ins Bett steigen?“

„Er war kein Hauptverdächtiger-...“

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt schon!“

„War er nicht!“

„Und deswegen ist es okay, oder was?!“ Endlich drehte Thiel sich zu ihm um. „Und dass Sie ihm von uns beiden erzählt haben, ist vermutlich auch okay?“

Boerne blieb der Mund offen stehen ob dieser ungerechten Anschuldigung. „Das habe ich nicht! Wie können Sie so etwas von mir glauben?“

„Und woher wusste er es dann? Woher wusste er, dass er mich damit aus der Fassung bringen kann?“

„Vermutlich hat er seine Schlüsse aus Ihrem Auftritt in der Rechtsmedizin gezogen. Ich habe ihm jedenfalls nichts erzählt, wie können Sie mir so etwas unterstellen?!“

Thiel musterte ihn von oben bis unten, dann drehte er sich wieder zum Fenster. „Ist doch auch egal“, murmelte er.

Boerne fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, dass Thiel ihm immerhin noch glaubte. „Thiel, ich bin ja gerne bereit einzugestehen, dass es ein Fehler war. Ja, wirklich, ich, Karl-Friedrich Boerne, gestehe, dass es ein Fehler war, diese Sache mit G.O.D. Aber deswegen müssen Sie doch nicht alles hinschmeißen.“

„Unser _Arrangement_ , meinen Sie?“

„Unsere Kollegialität“, sagte Boerne, „unsere Teamarbeit. Und ja, auch unser Arrangement.“

„Doch, Boerne, genau das muss ich.“

„Warum?“

Jetzt drehte Thiel sich doch wieder zu ihm herum. „Das fragen Sie im Ernst?“

„Ja, das frage ich Sie völlig im Ernst.“

Thiel starrte ihn an. „Vielleicht habe ich ja keine Lust darauf, dass mir bei der nächsten Vernehmung wieder mein Tatverdächtiger unter die Nase reibt, dass er mit Ihnen im Bett war“, schlug er schließlich bitter vor.

„Das ist hochgradig ungerecht, Thiel, und das wissen Sie auch! Ich-...“

„Es ist mir egal, Boerne, hören Sie mich? Es ist mir absolut scheißegal! Wenn so ein aufgeblasener, psychopathischer Kunstfatzke das ist, was Sie wollen, dann gehen Sie gefälligst raus und suchen sich so jemanden! Warum stehen Sie dann bei mir?!“

Boerne machte einen Schritt ins Zimmer. „Thiel, das war eine einmalige Sache und ja, es war ein Fehler. Aber warum stellen Sie jetzt plötzlich alles in Frage? Sie spielen hier ja geradezu den betrogenen Liebhaber.“

Etwas trat in Thiels Blick, Zorn, unbeherrschter Zorn, doch darin mischte sich etwas Seltsames. „Verschwinden Sie endlich, Boerne. Ich habe Ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen.“

„Thiel...“ Boerne benetzte seine Lippen, „ich habe Sie gefragt. Ich habe Sie damals gefragt, wie wir das in Zukunft handhaben sollen und Sie haben gesagt, keine Verpflichtung, keine Verantwortung. Das waren Ihre Worte, Thiel!“

Thiel wandte den Blick ab. Er nickte langsam. „Ja“, sagte er, die Stimme flach und leise, „das ist absolut richtig.“

„Sie haben kein Recht dazu, mir jetzt Vorhaltungen zu machen, Sie haben gesagt-…“

„Ich weiß sehr gut, was ich gesagt habe, Boerne“, blaffte Thiel, „aber Dinge ändern sich nun mal, okay?“

Plötzlich bereitete Boerne das Schlucken Mühe und seine Kehle fühlte sich seltsam rau und trocken an. „Was hat sich geändert?“

Der Zorn wich aus Thiels Blick und machte einem erschreckten Ausdruck Platz, als würde ihm jetzt erst bewusst werden, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. „Vergessen Sie es“, sagte er schroff und drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu.

„Was hat sich geändert?“, drängte Boerne und trat auf ihn zu. „Sag es mir!“ Er verfiel in das Du, das sie nur in den intimen Momenten genutzt hatten, in denen die Welt eine andere zu sein schien.

„Nichts, rein gar nichts, bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich keine Lust mehr habe, mich weiter mit dir zu beschäftigen“, knurrte Thiel und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen.

„Was hat sich geändert?“, fragte Boerne hartnäckig.

Thiel hüllte sich in Schweigen.

„Thiel, was hat sich geändert?“

Das Schweigen war düster und unheilvoll und wenn ein Verdächtiger diese Stimmung ignoriert hätte, hätte Boerne ihn schadenfroh einen Idioten genannt, doch er fühlte sich unfähig, der eigenen warnenden Stimme zu folgen.

„Thiel?“

Als Thiel zu sprechen begann, klang seine Stimme verloren, wie aus weiter Ferne. „Ich dachte… ich dachte, es könnte vielleicht anders sein.“

Boerne schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. „Anders?“, brachte er heraus. „Wie anders?“

„Anders eben. Mit gemeinsam Schlafen gehen und aufstehen. Kino. Abendessen. Solche Dinge.“

„Du hast… du hast dir eine Beziehung vorgestellt? Mit mir?“

Thiel zuckte die Schultern. „Ist doch jetzt egal, oder?“

Sein Herzschlag peitschte in seinen Ohren. _Nein,_ dachte er, _bitte, Frank, nicht wegen dieser Dummheit, dieser riesigen Dummheit._ „Frank, bitte, das war nichts, das war-...“

„Das war genau das, was ich gebraucht habe, um mich von dieser Eselei zu kurieren“, unterbrach Thiel ihn grob. „Das wäre ja großartig gelaufen, oder? Bei der ersten Gelegenheit betrügst du mich mit einem Künstler oder was weiß ich, einem Chirurgen, einem Pianisten, einem Anwalt, wer immer deinen dünkelhaften Ansprüchen besser genügt als ich. Nein, Boerne, gut dass ich vorher wusste, woran ich bin.“

Boernes Kopf war wie leergefegt und das geschah ihm nie. Niemals. Prüfungen, Vorträge, Reden, sein Sprachzentrum versagte ihm nie den Dienst. Außer jetzt.

„Frank, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich doch nie… Das musst du mir glauben, ich hätte niemals… ich würde dich niemals...“

„Lass gut sein“, sagte Thiel, immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm. „Du solltest jetzt gehen. Es ist vorbei.“

„Das ist ungerecht“, begehrte Boerne auf. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach diesen einen Moment der Schwäche über alles bestimmen lassen. Das ist einfach nicht fair!“

„Geh.“

„Frank!“

„Geh!“ Thiel brüllte, laut und gellend und endlich hörte er auf die warnende Stimme in seinem Inneren. In diesem Zustand war nicht zu gewinnen, anderthalb Jahrzehnte an der Seite dieses Mannes hatten ihn das gelehrt.

„Ich gehe“, sagte er und erstaunt stellte er fest, dass seine Stimme bebte. „Aber nicht für immer, Frank. Das kannst du einfach nicht von mir verlangen.“

„Verschwinde!“

Boerne drehte sich um und trat den Rückzug an. Kaum war die Tür zu seiner eigenen Wohnung ins Schloss gefallen, lehnte er sich mit zitternden Knien dagegen. Thiel hasste ihn, hielt ihn für einen Betrüger, wollte ihn nie mehr sehen. Und er hatte sich eine Beziehung mit ihm vorstellen können. Vorher. Bevor er alles kaputt gemacht hatte in einem Anflug von zerstörerischer Eitelkeit und Verlangen. Boerne fuhr sich durchs Haar. _Scheiße,_ dachte er, _scheiße…_

_°_

Am nächsten Abend stand Alberich vor seiner Tür. Sie hatte selbstgekochte Minestrone dabei und schickte ihn in die Küche zum Aufwärmen, während sie den Tisch deckte. Sie hatten in den letzten zweieinhalb Wochen eine gewisse Routine darin entwickelt, die Boerne jetzt erst so richtig bewusst wurde. Seine Laune war heute den ganzen Tag miserabel gewesen und es war ein Glück für seine Mitmenschen, dass er heute in seinem Leichenbunker allein gelassen worden war, bis auf Alberich natürlich. Die sich allerdings nicht abhalten ließ, ihm wie an etwa jedem zweiten Tag in den letzten Wochen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Eine Rolle, die sonst jemand anders einnahm, wie ihm plötzlich klar wurde. Er stand in der Küchentür und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie Suppenteller aus dem Schrank holte, während in seinem Kopf ein paar Puzzleteile zusammenfielen, die er, abgelenkt von dem Fall und G.O.D. und Thiel, nicht gesehen hatte.

„Wer kam denn bitte auf die vollkommen lächerliche Idee, dass ich Beaufsichtigung brauche?“, fragte er missgelaunt.

Alberich zuckte mit keiner Wimper. „Herr Thiel und ich“, sagte sie und verteilte Teller, Besteck und Weingläser auf dem Tisch.

„Thiel?“, fragte Boerne und seine Stimme klang nicht halb so eloquent, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.

„Nach der ganzen Sache in dem Weinkeller meinte er, dass Sie nicht alleine bleiben sollten, aber das er das nicht mehr übernehmen könnte, also bin ich jetzt hier.“

Ein Satz, der ihm gleichzeitig das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen ließ und einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, während er dabei zusah, wie Alberich den Tisch deckte. Sie hatte sich gut von Thiel schulen lassen oder vielleicht kannte sie ihn inzwischen eben auch schon sehr gut. Thiel hatte in den letzten Jahren einige Erfahrung darin gewonnen, ihn aufzufangen, wenn er sich mal wieder während einer Ermittlung in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte. Hatte sich nicht abwimmeln lassen, hatte ihm sanft, aber unnachgiebig seine Gesellschaft aufgezwungen, als wüsste er, dass schlafen so viel einfacher war, wenn man vorher gemeinsam gegessen und einen Film geschaut hatte, statt an kalten Stahl oder Spritzen oder Gift oder Flammen und ähnliches zu denken.

Er ging zurück in die Küche und rührte in der Suppe, rührte gegen den Schmerz, den die Worte in ihm hervorriefen. _Aber er das nicht mehr übernehmen könne…_

Sie saßen einander gegenüber, während sie aßen. Alberich lobte den Wein, etwas, was Thiel niemals getan hätte, er hätte ohnehin keinen Wein getrunken, und sie sprachen über Reisen in die Toskana und die Emilia-Romagna, während sie die Minestrone löffelten. Alberich schaffte es erstaunlich gut, nicht über die Arbeit zu sprechen. Sie hielt nicht viel davon, die Arbeit mit in den Feierabend zu nehmen, da war sie anders als er. Oder Thiel. Erst als sie beide in der Küche standen und das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine räumten, fragte sie: „Werden Sie mir erzählen, was passiert ist?“

Boerne ließ Wasser in die Spüle laufen. „Was soll passiert sein?“

„Sagen Sie es mir. Oder glauben Sie, mir ist noch nicht aufgefallen, dass sich ein gewisser Hauptkommissar in den letzten Wochen nicht mehr im Institut blicken lässt, dass ich mehr mit Nadeshda telefoniere als jemals zuvor und dass Ihre schlechte Laune jeden Tag neue Höhepunkte erreicht?“

Boerne starrte auf den Wasserstrahl. „Nun, Alberich, was vermuten Sie denn? Sie bilden sich doch sonst auch ein, besonders scharfsinnig zu sein.“

Alberich ließ seine schlechte Laune einfach an sich abperlen. „Naja, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Sie und Herr Thiel Streit hatten, aber dieser Streit dauert selbst für ihre Verhältnisse inzwischen sehr lange und ist in seinen Auswirkungen sehr… radikal.“ Sie goss sich noch etwas Wein ein und er spürte ihren aufmerksamen Blick im Rücken. „Wollen Sie darüber reden?“

„Nein“, sagte Boerne brüsk und stellte das Wasser ab.

„Es hat etwas mit dem letzten Fall zu tun, nicht wahr? Mit Zoltan Rajinovic?“

Sie war viel zu gut. Natürlich war sie das, immerhin arbeitete sie jetzt seit Jahren mit ihm zusammen. Ohne ein Wort nahm er den Topf vom Herd und stellte ihn in die Spüle. Eigentlich war es erstaunlich, dass die ganze Geschichte noch nicht ausführlich im Revier und in der Rechtsmedizin die Runde gemacht hatte. Gut, dass Thiel die Aussage nicht an die große Glocke hängte, konnte er sich vorstellen, aber anscheinend war auch Frau Krusenstern diskreter, als er ihr bisher zugetraut hatte. Er schrubbte härter als nötig die Suppenüberreste ab, während er Alberichs Blick so gut wie möglich ignorierte.

„Sie müssen es mir natürlich nicht erzählen“, sagte sie unschuldig, „aber ich kann Ihnen nur helfen, wenn Sie mir sagen, was los ist.“

„Mir helfen, hm?“, brummte Boerne. „Überschätzen Sie sich mal nicht so maßlos, Alberich.“

„Naja, ich könnte beispielsweise nicht da sein, wenn Herr Thiel mich das nächste Mal anruft, und wenn zufällig auch Nadeshda gerade unabkömmlich ist, die Sache aber drängt, dann...“ Sie verstummte vielsagend.

„Das haben Sie sich ja sehr raffiniert ausgedacht in Ihrem kleinen Köpfchen.“

„Sie unterschätzen mich einfach immer wieder, Chef.“ Alberich schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte sie ernst: „Außerdem bin ich eine wirklich gute Zuhörerin.“

Boerne sah in den blitzblank geschrubbten Topf hinab. Er konnte viel und ausufernd reden, wenn es um sein Genie ging, die Fehler anderer, aber die eigenen Fehler waren nichts, was er gerne zum Konversationsthema machte. Doch nachdem das Gespräch mit Thiel den ganzen Tag in seinem Kopf nagte wie ein besonders fieser Kopfschmerz, hatte sie vielleicht sogar recht.

„Na schön“, sagte er und stellte den Topf ins Abtropfsieb, „aber ganz sicher nicht hier in der Küche.“

Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, nahm einen guten Cognac aus dem Schrank und schenkte sich ein Glas ein. Alberich winkte dankend ab, als er ihr auch ein Glas anbot. Er setzte sich aufs Sofa, Alberich in den Sessel, wo sie hin und wieder an ihrem Weinglas nippte, aber kein Wort sagte, während Boerne ihr von dem Arrangement erzählte, von G.O.D., von der Aussage, von Thiels Schweigen und seinen gestrigen Worten. Sie sah erstaunlich wenig überrascht aus, fand er und war ein bisschen beleidigt.

„Hm“, machte Alberich, als er geendet hatte.

„Hm? Das ist ja überaus geistreich, meine liebe Alberich.“

Sie leerte ihr Weinglas, stellte es zur Seite und sah ihn dann offen an. „Eine ziemlich vertrackte Situation“, sagte sie.

„Das ist ziemlich offensichtlich. Wenn dieser verdammte Möchtegern-Künstler Thiel nur nicht alles unter die Nase gerieben hätte, dann-...“

„… hätte das an der Tatsache trotzdem nichts geändert und es wäre irgendwann herausgekommen“, erwiderte Alberich erbarmungslos. „Das war wirklich eine grandiose Dummheit, Herr Professor.“

Boerne wollte aufbegehren, doch unter ihrem strengen und doch so teilnahmsvollen Blick verpuffte seine Empörung und er sackte auf dem Sofa zusammen. „Ich weiß“, sagte er niedergeschlagen.

„Und jetzt?“

„Sie wollten doch so dringend helfen, Alberich. Dann machen Sie doch mal einen Vorschlag.“

Alberich tippte sich nachdenklich gegen die Nase. „Die wichtigste Frage ist erst einmal, was Sie wollen, Chef.“

„Was ich will? Das ist einfach.“

„Aber wollen Sie Thiel so wie es vorher war, wollen Sie ihr Arrangement zurück, oder wollen Sie eine Zukunft?“

Boerne sah sie an und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln. „Sie stellen die richtigen Fragen, das muss ich Ihnen lassen.“ Er räusperte sich. „Die Zukunft.“ _Schon lange bevor Thiel anfing, davon zu sprechen..._

„Dann müssen Sie ihn wohl davon überzeugen, dass Sie es wert sind, Herr Professor.“

Boerne hob die Brauen. „Ich es wert bin? _Ich_? Alberich, Sie haben wohl vergessen, wen Sie hier vor sich sitzen haben!“

Alberich verdrehte die Augen. „Dieses Getue können Sie gleich mal ablegen, Herr Professor, das wird Ihnen garantiert nicht helfen. Sie haben den Fehler gemacht, also kriechen Sie zu Kreuze.“

„Thiel hat die Regel aufgestellt, dass wir keine Verpflichtung gegenüber dem anderen haben!“

„Darauf sollten Sie auch nicht beharren.“ Sie seufzte leise. „Wissen Sie, ich kann Herrn Thiel schon verstehen.“

Er runzelte missmutig die Stirn. „Können Sie, ja?“

Alberich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist schwierig, sich auf etwas einzulassen, wenn man schon so lange alleine ist wie unsereins. Und, naja, Sie geben anderen Menschen nicht unbedingt das Gefühl, Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit würdig zu sein. Wenn dann so etwas passiert und noch dazu hat Herr Thiel schon eine Scheidung durch… Doch, ja, ich verstehe ihn.“

„Okay, schön, ich habe es verstanden, ich bin der Böse in dieser Geschichte...“

„… das wollte ich so nicht-...“

„Nein, nein, nein, ich verstehe schon. Ich spiele doch gerne den untreuen Zeus zu seiner Hera.“ Er fixierte Alberich. „Aber wenn Sie ihn so gut verstehen, dann sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll.“

Alberich legte theatralisch eine Hand aufs Herz. „Sie bitten mich um Hilfe? Einen Moment bitte, Herr Professor, den Tag muss ich mir im Kalender anstreichen.“

„Scherzen Sie nicht, Alberich, raten Sie. Seien Sie die Sybille für meinen Zeus.“

„Vielleicht sollten Sie es nicht so übertreiben wie Zeus, das wäre mal ein Anfang.“ Alberich grinste, dann faltete sie ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und sah ihn ernst an. „Fürs erste: Geben Sie ihm Zeit. Er ist verletzt und er hat ein Recht darauf. Und danach… überzeugen Sie ihn von sich. Überzeugen Sie ihn davon, dass es Ihnen ernst ist.“

„Nichts leichter als das“, brummte Boerne bitter.

„Niemand hat gesagt, dass es leicht wird. Wird es nicht, das kann ich Ihnen versichern.“

„Jetzt werden Sie mal etwas konkreter, Alberich.“

Sie seufzte leise. „Nun, wie wäre es, wenn Sie miteinander ausgehen würden, so wie jede andere Beziehung auch beginnt?“

Boerne schnaubte. „Candle-light-Dinner und Spaziergänge im Sonnenuntergang, oder was stellen Sie sich vor?“

„Zum Beispiel. Vergessen Sie bei dem Dinner nur nicht, dass der Köder dem Fisch schmecken muss, nicht dem Angler.“

„Sie vergessen, dass Thiel sich weigert, mit mir zu reden.“

„Deswegen ja Teil eins: Geben Sie ihm Zeit. Herr Thiel wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Und danach können Sie anfangen, ihn von sich und Ihrer Treue zu überzeugen.“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie unterschätzen seine Fähigkeit zum Schmollen, Alberich.“

Sie lachte „Mir scheint eher, Sie unterschätzen seine Fähigkeit zum Verzeihen, Herr Professor. Aber glauben Sie mir, er wäre schon längst nicht mehr da, wenn er die nicht hätte.“

°°°


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für all die Klicks, Kudos und Kommentare! Ich wünsche euch einen schönen 2. Advent!

Frau Klemm kramte in ihrer Handtasche.

„Rauchverbot“, erinnerte Boerne sie gereizt.

Sie warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Es ist immer wieder faszinierend, die Rechtstreue unserer Staatsbeamten zu beobachten.“

„Sagt der Richtige“, erwiderte sie lapidar und stieß den Rauch aus.

Boerne trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf dem Schreibtisch und sein Blick glitt erneut zur Tür des Sektionssaals. Alberich kam ins Büro und legte eine Akte auf den Tisch, dann setzte sie sich neben die Staatsanwältin. Sie warf Boerne einen kurzen Blick zu, bemerkte seine nervösen Finger und lächelte ihm zu. Endlich hörten sie das Scharren der Tür. Boerne richtete sich auf, doch es war nur Frau Krusenstern, die das Büro betrat und ein reumütiges Lächeln in die Runde warf.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, ich hatte noch einen Anruf von den Kollegen aus Köln.“

„Thiel?“, fragte Frau Klemm.

Frau Krusenstern warf einen verlegenen Blick in Boernes Richtung. „Er hat mich geschickt.“

Die Staatsanwältin nickte knapp und sah zu Boerne. „Fangen wir also an.“

„Das ist alles?“, fragte er, leicht aus der Fassung gebracht. „Dieser Fall ist wohl kaum etwas für die B-Mannschaft, denken Sie nicht?“

„Ihre Ergebnisse werden bei der Kollegin Krusenstern in den besten Händen sein“, antwortete sie ungeduldig.

„Aber-...“

„Professor Boerne, Sie kennen Herrn Thiel doch jetzt genauso lange wie ich und noch ein gutes Stück besser. Glauben Sie tatsächlich, es wäre Ihrer Sache förderlich, wenn ich ihn zwingen würde, hier zu erscheinen?“ Sie nahm einen Zug von ihrer Zigarette.

Boerne starrte sie an. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden“, sagte er endlich.

Frau Klemm zog seine Untertasse zu sich heran und schnipste die Asche darauf. „Ich vermute, Ihre Zwistigkeiten haben mit einer gewissen Aussage eines gewissen Künstlers in einer kürzlich geschehenen Mordserie zu tun. Aber das kann ich natürlich nur vermuten.“ Sie nahm einen erneuten Zug und sah ihn prüfend an. „Da ich nicht sehe, warum Herrn Thiels Anwesenheit hier dringend von Nöten ist und ich sicher bin, dass Frau Krusenstern ihm alles berichten wird, können wir doch jetzt sicher anfangen, nicht wahr?“

Er überließ Alberich das Wort. Die gute Frau Krusenstern hörte aufmerksam zu und stellte die richtigen Fragen, aber sie war nicht Thiel. Sie war sachlich, folgte ihm nicht in seine Spekulationen, stellte seine wilden Theorien nicht vom Kopf auf die Füße, wie Thiel es immer tat. Nach einiger Zeit stand er wortlos auf und verließ den Raum, überzeugt davon, dass die Frauen ihn nicht vermissen würden, und damit hatte er wohl recht, denn niemand machte sich die Mühe, ihn zurückzurufen.

Alberich kam zu ihm, als die anderen gegangen waren.

„Es tut mir Leid, Chef“, sagte sie mitfühlend.

Ein Monat. Ein Monat, seit Alberich ihm gesagt hatte, dass er Geduld haben sollte, dass er Thiel Zeit lassen sollte. Immerhin, es war keine Kündigung bei ihm im Briefkasten gelandet, es hatten keine Umzugswagen auf der Straße gehalten, aber mehr Positives ließ sich über diesen verdammten Monat wirklich nicht sagen. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass ein Monat genug war, dass heute der Tag war, an dem Thiel endlich… Nun, er hatte sich geirrt und das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war Mitleid.

„Was tut Ihnen Leid? Dass in Münster plötzlich nur noch die B-Jugend ermittelt? Mir auch, Alberich, das können Sie mir glauben. Armes Münster.“ Er sah sie giftig an, doch wie üblich ließ sie seine Beleidigung einfach an sich abperlen. Sie lächelte einfach teilnahmsvoll und ging zu den Kühlfächern hinüber. Boerne hätte sie gerne gefragt, wie viel Geduld er ihres Erachtens noch aufbringen musste, aber mehr Bedauern konnte er heute einfach nicht ertragen. Mit großen Schritten stiefelte er in sein Büro hinüber und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

°

Er hasste ihre mitleidigen Blicke. Und er gab sich wirklich Mühe, seinen Unmut nicht an Frau Krusenstern auszulassen, doch immer, wenn er sie dort stehen sah, wo eigentlich ihr Chef hätte stehen müssen, konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten. Dass Frau Krusenstern seine Sticheleien mit einer stoischen Geduld über sich ergehen ließ und nur vielsagende Blicke mit Alberich tauschte, gab ihm das Gefühl, sich wie ein schmollendes Kleinkind aufzuführen und machte ihn erst recht zornig.

„Sie reißen sich jetzt zusammen, Boerne, oder ich ziehe Sie als Gutachter von dem Fall ab“, fuhr ihn Frau Klemm irgendwann an und da wurde auch ihm bewusst, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

Er schrieb Antrag über Antrag für Forschungsvorhaben und begann mit dem Schreiben eines Lehrbuchs, was er schon seit Jahren hatte tun wollen. Er hatte plötzlich viel zu viel Zeit, seit er nicht mehr in aller Tiefe in die Ermittlungen einbezogen wurde. Abends blieb er viel zu lange im Institut, weil er es vermeiden wollte, auf Thiels Schritte im Hausflur zu lauschen oder am Fenster zu stehen und darauf zu warten, dass er nach Hause kam, um wenigstens einen kurzen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen. Er fühlte sich zu erbärmlich, wenn er sich dabei erwischte. Stattdessen vergrub er sich in Arbeit so gut er konnte. Alberich kam nach ihm und ging lange vor ihm und sie quittierte das mit einem strafenden Blick unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Manchmal schleppte sie ihn abends zum Essen oder zwang ihn zu einem Spaziergang in der Mittagspause, aber ebenso häufig überließ sie ihn mit einem Seufzen sich selbst.

Wenn er doch irgendwann nach Hause ging, sah er das Licht in der Wohnung gegenüber und verharrte, stellte sich vor, wie es jetzt wäre, einfach zu klingeln, so wie sie es früher gemacht hatten, wenn Lust, Aufregung oder Einsamkeit überwältigend geworden waren. Wenn darauf einfach folgen würde, was immer darauf gefolgt war. Was beim ersten Mal darauf gefolgt war…

Es war nach Gustavs Besuch gewesen, das abgesagte Kinderfest im Institut und Thiels Wut über den Ring und ohnehin die Gesamtsituation. Er war ihm gefolgt, hatte ihn vor dem Fahrstuhl gestellt und in irgendein Kabuff gezogen, um ihn zu beschwichtigen und den Ring seines Großvaters vor irreparablem Schaden zu bewahren. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an Thiels zornblitzende Augen, an Vorwürfe über die Scharade, die er ihm aufgezwungen hatte, und dann über Übergriffigkeit und Gefühllosigkeit und Arroganz im Allgemeinen. Sie hatten gestritten, bis sie endlich gemerkt hatten, dass der Grund, warum Boerne den Ring noch trug und Thiel ihn unbedingt loswerden wollte, der gleiche war. Ihnen beiden hatte der Ring in Erinnerung gerufen, was sie vermissten, und wo Thiel loslassen wollte, so schnell er konnte, wollte Boerne festhalten, nur noch ein klein wenig länger. Sie hatten es nicht ausgesprochen, obwohl sie sich so vieles an den Kopf geworfen hatten in dem Moment. Und dann war da der Kuss gewesen, ganz plötzlich, von Thiel ausgegangen und von ihm erwidert, als wollten sie einmal nur alles haben, bevor der Vorhang endgültig fiel. Sie hatten sich geküsst, so fremd und vertraut, hart erst, dann vorsichtiger, lang und gleichzeitig viel zu kurz. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, war da so viel Verlegenheit zwischen ihnen, dass Thiel ins Präsidium floh und er in sein Büro.

Doch am Abend hatte er bei Thiel geklingelt und eines war zum anderen gekommen. Nur Sex, versicherten sie einander und sich selbst. Nur die Körperlichkeit, die sie so lange entbehrt hatten und die sich aufgestaut hatte und heraus wollte. Ein nützlicher Schachzug, um unangenehme Fragen zum eigenen Selbstbild zu umgehen, um sich nicht auseinandersetzen zu müssen mit dem, was seit so vielen Jahren über ihnen schwebte. Dass nicht nur Verlangen sie zueinander trieb, sondern auch der dringende Wunsch, Erfolge zu teilen oder die Flucht vor der leeren, dunklen Wohnung hatte zwar ein wenig an dem Konzept gekratzt, aber auch das hatten sie ignorieren können.

Er erwachte aus seiner Starre, wenn das Licht im Hausflur ausging und tastete sich dann im Finsteren zu seiner eigenen Tür. Seine Wohnung war dunkel und leer. Er hängte den Schlüssel ans Schlüsselbrett, stellte die Aktentasche neben die Garderobe und wusste dann nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen. Er rieb über seine Brust, gegen das Engegefühl, was einfach nicht vergehen wollte. Seine Schwester hatte bei ihrem Besuch zum Todestag ihrer Mutter schon eine Angina pectoris vermutet. Ein bitteres Lächeln krümmte seine Mundwinkel. Er hatte ihr einen langen Vortrag über die natürlichen Grenzen der Zahnheilkunde gehalten und ihr die Wahrheit verschwiegen.

Die Wahrheit. Die simple, einfach Wahrheit, die lautete, dass er Thiel so sehr vermisste, dass es wehtat. Der Schmerz saß jetzt seit dem unglückseligen Verhör in seiner Brust, machte ihm das Atmen schwer und plagte ihn bis zur Schlaflosigkeit. Es war so lange her, dass er Liebeskummer gehabt hatte, dass er das Ausmaß des Schmerzes vergessen hatte. Hatte er sich genauso gefühlt, als Lydia ihre Koffer gepackt hatte, nur noch bittere Worte auf den Lippen, die den seinen in nichts nachstanden? Oder als er Katjas Lüge erkannt hatte, von wegen, das Kind wäre von ihm? Vielleicht nicht, weil er damals nicht so vieles auf einmal verloren hatte.

Den Kollegen, mit dem er so gut zusammenarbeitete wie noch mit keinem Hauptkommissar zuvor.

Den Nachbarn, der ihm abends immer die Tür öffnete, so oft er auch bei ihm klingelte.

Den Freund, der es jetzt schon anderthalb Jahrzehnte mit ihm aushielt.

Den Liebhaber, der in völlig unerwarteten Moment zu einer Zärtlichkeit neigte, die er sich niemals hatte vorstellen können.

Den Vertrauten, der ihn besser kannte als jeder andere Mensch. Mit dem er mehr teilte als mit jedem anderen Menschen.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Thiel. Einfach Thiel.

Er kam spät nach Hause, ging schlafen, um früh wieder aufzustehen und sich wieder in die Arbeit zu stürzen. Abends kam er wieder nach Hause, ein ewiger Kreislauf, und er dachte sich, dass er sich einfach kein Leben vorstellen konnte, in dem es immer so weiterging. Ein Leben, in dem Thiel keine Rolle mehr spielte.

°

Er feilte gerade an den ersten Worten des zweiten Kapitels, als Alberich ein laut klingelndes Telefon vor ihn auf den Tisch legte.

„Ich mache jetzt Mittagspause“, verkündete sie.

Boerne hob die Brauen und blickte auf die Uhr. „Es ist 11, Alberich.“

Sie grinste ihn an und als er auf den Hörer schaute, sah er _Polizeirevier Thiel_ auf dem Display. Plötzlich war seine Kehle trocken.

„Bis später, Chef“, sagte Alberich und zwinkerte ihm zu, ehe sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und aus dem Büro rauschte.

Boerne starrte auf den Hörer und räusperte sich, einmal, zweimal, ehe er endlich die Hand ausstreckte und auf den grünen Knopf drückte.

„Hallo, Professor Boerne am Apparat.“

„Boerne.“ Thiel klang überrascht und unbehaglich, aber es war seine Stimme und Boernes Herz klopfte bis zum Hals.

„Thiel“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang krächzend. Eilig räusperte er sich. „Herr Thiel“, korrigierte er sich, „was kann ich denn für Sie tun?“

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit Frau-...“ Thiel unterbrach sich und für einen kurzen Moment hatte Boerne Angst, er würde einfach auflegen, aber dann fing er doch abrupt wieder an zu reden: „In Ihrem Bericht stand, dass Sie in dem Kratzer am Handgelenk Splitter gefunden haben.“

Boerne lächelte. Ein kleiner Satz nur in dem umfangreichen Bericht, aber natürlich war er Thiel ins Auge gefallen. „Das ist korrekt.“

„Wenn ich Ihnen andere Holzsplitter bringe, können Sie dann...“

„… nachweisen, ob es sich um die gleiche Quelle handelt? Selbstverständlich. Woher stammen die Splitter?“

„Ein Schreibtisch im Büro des Onkels.“

„Hat er ein Motiv?“

„Er könnte eins haben. Wenn die Splitter übereinstimmen...“

„Bringen Sie sie vorbei und ich gebe Ihnen in einer Stunde eine Antwort.“ Seine Finger umklammerten den Kugelschreiber fester, er hoffte, betete…

„Ich schicke Nadeshda vorbei, danke.“ Und er legte auf.

Boerne ließ den Hörer sinken und sah auf das dunkle Display, das seine Hoffnungen verhöhnte.

°

Es war Frau Klemm, die ihn zum Abschlussgespräch bestellte. Er sah Thiel schon, als er mit Alberich den Gang entlang kam, sah ihn durch die Scheibe seines Büros, wie er mit der Staatsanwältin diskutierte.

„Ah, Herr Professor, Frau Haller, wunderbar“, unterbrach Frau Klemm ihr Gespräch. Thiel fuhr herum und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als er Boerne sah.

„Boerne, was-...“

„Da wir jetzt vollzählig sind, können wir doch sicher beginnen, nicht wahr, Herr Thiel?“

„Ja“, murmelte er und riss seinen Blick mit einiger Mühe von Boerne los, „ja, natürlich.“

Thiel sah ihn während der ganzen Besprechung nicht noch einmal an. Er vermied jeden Blick in die Ecke, in der Boerne und Alberich saßen, während er den Tathergang und die dazugehörigen Beweise darlegte. Da Thiel die meiste Zeit sprach, hatte Boerne eine Entschuldigung, ihn unentwegt anzuschauen. Er trug das dunkelblaue Shirt, das ihm so gut stand und in seiner Stimme vibrierte diese absolute Leidenschaft für seinen Beruf, jeden einzelnen Fall, den er bearbeitete, jedes Opfer, dem er Gerechtigkeit zuteil werden lassen wollte. Diese Leidenschaft, die Boerne vom ersten Moment in den Bann gezogen hatte. Er sagte nichts, überließ Alberich ihren Teil und berauschte sich nur daran, endlich wieder in Thiels Gegenwart sein zu dürfen. Nur bei der Erwähnung des entscheidenden Beweisstücks, der Splitter vom Schreibtisch, schien es Boerne, als würde Thiels Blick kurz zu ihm herüberflackern, doch es war nur ein flüchtiger Moment und vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt.

Als Thiel geschlossen hatte, nickte die Staatsanwältin zufrieden. „Sehr gute Arbeit, Herr Thiel. Vielen Dank Ihnen allen für die schnelle und präzise Aufklärung des Falls.“

Da das Opfer die Tochter eines prominenten Politikers gewesen war, konnte Boerne den Druck erahnen, unter dem sie gestanden haben musste. Dass nun der philanthropische Onkel und angesehene Richter der Tat überführt war, war zwar ein mächtiger Skandal, aber mit Skandalen, die durch gelöste Fälle entstanden, verstand Frau Klemm prächtig umzugehen.

Alle erhoben sich und als Boerne noch überlegte, ob er es wagen konnte, zu Thiel hinüber zu gehen und ihm anzubieten, ihn nach Hause zu fahren, war der Hauptkommissar bereits verschwunden.

°

In den Hausflur zu treten und Thiel im gleichen Moment aus seiner Wohnung kommen zu sehen war ein so lang entbehrter Zufall, dass er ihn einen langen Augenblick nur sprachlos anstarren konnte.

„Ha- Hallo“, stammelte er endlich.

Thiel, ähnlich eingefroren wie er, rührte sich und nickte ihm kurz zu. „Moin“, murmelte er und drehte sich um, um die Haustür abzuschließen.

Boerne sah seinen Rücken an und in seiner Panik, dass er ihm gleich wieder entgleiten würde, stellte er die dümmstmögliche Frage: „Wie geht es Ihnen?“

Es war keine Frage, die man zwischen Tür und Angel stellte, wenn man wirklich eine ehrliche Antwort wollte, zumindest von dem Mann, den man auf irgendeine Art wohl betrogen hatte und der einem wochenlang aus dem Weg gegangen war. Thiels Blick, als er sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte, war entsprechend bezeichnend.

„Schon gut“, murmelte Boerne und Thiel wandte sich der Treppe zu. „Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Sie mitnehmen“, sagte er mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung.

Thiel stockte kurz, dann stieg er die Stufen hinab. „Geht schon“, brummte er und verließ das Haus.

°

„Thiel! Wie schön, Sie zu treffen!“ Dass er abends in letzter Zeit sehr häufig am Präsidium vorbeifuhr, um auf genau diesen Moment zu warten, musste Thiel ja nicht wissen.

Thiel sah von seinem Schloss hoch. „Boerne“, brummte er und machte sich wieder an seinem Schloss zu schaffen.

„Soll ich Sie vielleicht mit nach Hause nehmen?“ Er sah bezeichnend zu den dunklen Gewitterwolken, die sich am Himmel zusammenballten.

„Nein, danke.“

„Seien Sie doch vernünftig, Sie werden ja patschnass.“

Thiel sah zum Himmel, dann ruckelte er sein Fahrrad aus dem Ständer. „Wahrscheinlich“, sagte er, schwang sich auf den Sattel und fuhr davon.

°

In Gedanken war er bei der Opernpremiere, für die er bereits viel zu spät dran war, dabei hatte die Karte ein Vermögen gekostet, als er die Haustür aufschloss und die Treppe hinauf in seine Wohnung eilen wollte. Thiels Anwesenheit im Hausflur brachte ihn so abrupt zum Halt wie eine Betonwand.

„Thiel!“

Thiel balancierte ein wuchtiges Paket in der einen Hand und fischte Briefumschläge und seine Fußballzeitung mit der anderen Hand aus dem Briefkasten. Bei Boernes plötzlichem Auftauchen zuckte er zusammen und der fragile Aufbau in seiner Hand kam bedrohlich ins Wanken. Boerne machte einen Schritt nach vorne, doch es war zu spät, das Paket kam in Schieflage, die Briefe, die Thiel darauf platziert hatte, ergossen sich auf den Boden und der mechanische Kippmoment ließ das Paket nur einen Moment später folgen. Es schepperte laut.

„Scheiße!“, fluchte Thiel lautstark.

Einen Augenblick lang standen sie sich im Flur gegenüber und schauten auf das Durcheinander zu ihren Füßen, dann bückten sie sich gleichzeitig und sammelten die Briefe auf.

„Etwas zerbrechliches?“, fragte Boerne besorgt.

„Lautsprecher“, murmelte Thiel, „mit Bluetooth und allem Pipapo… für Lukas.“

Boerne sank das Herz. Thiels Stimme hatte diesen Unterton, wie immer, wenn es um seinen Sohn ging, belegt, schwer von Trauer und vielen, vielen sich verbotenen und deswegen ungeweinten Tränen.

„Er hat sich die zum Geburtstag gewünscht und ich bin ohnehin schon zu spät dran… Verdammte Scheiße!“

Boerne zuckte zusammen ob Thiels unerwartetem Brüllen, doch er fing sich schnell. „Diese Dinger sind doch gemeinhin gut verpackt“, sagte er beschwichtigend, „wir probieren sie einfach aus. Und wenn sie nicht mehr funktionieren, tauschen Sie sie um. Es muss ja niemals etwas von dem kleinen Unfall erfahren.“

„Ich habe doch gar kein Gerät, wo man die anschließen könnte.“

„Aber ich!“ Boerne erhob sich schwungvoll, nahm Thiel seinen Teil der Briefe aus der Hand und ergriff mit der anderen seine Aktentasche. „Kommen Sie.“

Thiel zögerte nur einen Moment, dann hob er den Karton hoch und folgte Boerne die Stufen hinauf zu seiner Wohnung. Boerne schloss die Tür auf, stellte die Aktentasche ab und legte die Briefe auf seine Ablage, ehe er ins Wohnzimmer hinüber ging. Thiel kam ihm hinterher und stellte das Paket mit einem Schnaufen auf das Parkett. Boerne reichte ihm eine Schere und er öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel und holte die Boxen in ihrer Styroporverpackung heraus. Während er das Styropor beseitigte, fischte Boerne die Gebrauchsanleitung vom Boden des Pakets und vertiefte sich in die Hinweise zur Einrichtung. Er betrachtete die Boxen von allen Seiten, sah wieder in die Anleitung und startete schließlich seine Musikanlage. Seine ersten Versuche, die Anlage auf die neuen Boxen auszurichten, scheiterten, und dass Thiel ihn die ganze Zeit mit banger Hoffnung in den Augen ansah, half ihm nicht unbedingt, sein Versagen einzugestehen. Stattdessen drückte er ein ziellos noch ein paar Knöpfe und plötzlich klang dröhnend laut der Walkürenritt aus den neuen Boxen, in einer sehr guten Tonqualität, wie Boerne anerkennend feststellte.

„Gott sei Dank!“, stieß Thiel erleichtert aus und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf.

Boerne lächelte. „Exzellente Technik“, lobte er. „Vermutlich war es die Fernbedienung, die so gescheppert hat, aber sicherheitshalber sollten Sie die Boxen für die Reise vielleicht noch etwas auspolstern. Ich empfehle die handelsübliche Luftpolsterfolie.“

„Danke, Boerne.“ Thiel stand auf, um die Boxen wieder einzupacken.

„Warum haben Sie die Dinger nicht einfach im Internet bestellt und direkt nach Neuseeland liefern lassen?“, fragte Boerne und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Thiel zuckte die Schultern. „Kam mir so unpersönlich vor“, murmelte er. „Ich wollte noch einen Brief beilegen und so.“ Seine Stimme hatte schon wieder diesen niedergeschlagenen Klang, den Boerne kaum ertragen konnte. „Danke jedenfalls nochmal, Sie haben was gut bei mir.“ Er klappte den Deckel zu und stand auf.

Eilig kam auch Boerne auf die Füße, plötzlich angsterfüllt bei dem Gedanken, dass Thiel verschwinden und er ihn wieder wochenlang nicht sehen, geschweige denn sprechen würde. „Thiel, warten Sie, ich… also ich…“

Thiel blieb mit der Kiste in der Hand stehen. „Ja?“, fragte er, als Boerne nicht weitersprach.

„Würden Sie… also, würden Sie mit mir ins Kino gehen? Am Sonntag?“ Thiel erstarrte und eilig fuhr Boerne fort: „Ich habe Karten fürs Freiluftkino, die zeigen so einen alten Western, einen Klassiker, wie es ja heute ständig heißt. Der Begriff wird eindeutig inflationär gebraucht, wenn Sie mich fragen. Mein besseres Viertel hat mich überredet, aber jetzt hat sie am Wochenende plötzlich doch etwas anderes vor und ich sitze auf den Karten. Es soll wunderbares Wetter werden und bevor der Sommer zu Ende geht, wäre es doch ganz schön, noch einmal etwas sommerliches zu unternehmen, denken Sie nicht?“

„Boerne, das… das ist keine gute Idee.“

„Wenn Ihnen die Vorstellung so zuwider ist, den Abend mit mir zu verbringen, dann schenke ich Ihnen die Karten und Sie gehen mit Ihrem Vater oder Fräulein Krusenstern.“

„Die Vorstellung ist mir nicht zuwider, es ist nur…“ Er sprach nicht weiter und sah Boerne unschlüssig an.

„Bitte“, sagte Boerne leise. „Nur ein Abend, ein Film. Einen Monat lang sind Sie mir ausgewichen wie der Teufel dem Weihwasser. Denken Sie nicht, dass Sie einen Abend mit mir verbringen können?“

Thiel stand da, das schwere Paket in den Armen und in seinen Augen stand so vieles und nicht so viel Widerwillen, wie Boerne befürchtet hatte. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß, umfasste das Paket fester, sah aus dem Fenster, zur Tür und schließlich wieder zu Boerne, aber nur kurz, ehe er den Blick senkte und endlich nickte. „Na gut“, sagte er, „als Dankeschön für die Boxen.“ Und bevor Boerne noch ein Wort sagen konnte, war er verschwunden.

Boerne sank auf sein Sofa, plötzlich schummrig im Kopf vor Erleichterung. Erst jetzt fiel ihm die Premiere wieder ein, die in diesem Moment anfing, wie er beim Blick auf die Uhr feststellte. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Polster und schloss die Augen, labte sich an der Erleichterung in seiner Brust. Was kümmerte ihn schon eine Opernpremiere.

°°°


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einen schönen 3. Advent und viel Spaß mit der neuen Folge heute!

Das Wetter hielt, was der Wetterbericht versprochen hatte. Die Abendluft war mild und die Hitze, die von der Wiese aufstieg, roch nach Sommer. Boerne hatte seinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz abgestellt und lief die letzten Meter durch den Park. Er war nervös. Sie hatten sich vor dem Eingang zum Kino verabredet. Thiel hatte sein Angebot, ihn abzuholen, abgewehrt und vorgeschoben, dass er vorher noch bei seinem Vater vorbeischauen wollte und von dessen Laube zum Kino war es ja nicht weit, er würde dann direkt dorthin kommen. Als Boerne am Kino eintraf, war von Thiel allerdings noch nichts zu sehen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er zehn Minuten zu früh war. Er setzte sich auf eine Bank, stand wieder auf, lief einige Meter auf dem Kiesweg hin und her, setzte sich wieder, betrachtete die Vorbeigehenden und holte schließlich sein Handy heraus, um sich weniger wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt vorzukommen. Seine Krawatte war zu eng und er überlegte, ob er sich nicht doch etwas legerer hätte kleiden sollen, aber immerhin war das hier eine Verabredung und da gehörte es sich wohl, eine Krawatte zu tragen und damit Punkt. Obwohl Thiel bestimmt keine Krawatte tragen würde, wenn er denn überhaupt kam, wenn er sich nicht überlegt hatte, dass er es mit ihm wirklich keine zwei Stunden lang mehr aushielt, wenn…

„Moinsen.“ Sein Kopf fuhr nach oben und da stand Thiel vor ihm, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, und sah ihn an. Keine Krawatte natürlich, aber auch nichts mit dem St. Pauli-Emblem, sondern ein dunkelgrünes Shirt, die ersten Knöpfe geöffnet. Unter Boernes Blick trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Was ist, gehen wir?“, fragte er unwirsch und nickte in Richtung Tor.

Eilig kam Boerne auf die Füße. „Natürlich“, sagte er schnell, „gehen wir.“ Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass er dieses Dunkelgrün noch nie an Thiel gesehen hatte und ob er es für den heutigen Abend gekauft hatte, ob ihm eine Verkäuferin dazu geraten hatte, der genauso wie ihm aufgefallen war, wie sehr der satte, dunkle Farbton seinem blonden Haar und den hellen Augen schmeichelte.

Die hereinströmende Menschenmenge spülte sie zu ihren Plätzen, zwei Stühle an einem kleinen Tisch.

„Wollen Sie ein Bier?“, fragte Boerne. „Und Popcorn?“

„Popcorn?“, fragte Thiel verblüfft. „Halten Sie mir nicht immer Vorträge darüber, was für ein pappiges, ungesundes Zeug das ist?“

Boerne hob die Schultern. „Ich habe ja nicht gefragt, ob wir uns eine Tüte teilen sollen. Aber wenn Sie gerne Popcorn möchten, lade ich Sie selbstverständlich dazu ein.“

Thiel rutschte ein wenig unwohl auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Nur ein Bier“, sagte er, ohne Boerne in die Augen zu schauen, „danke.“

Boerne bahnte sich einen Weg zu dem Verkaufshäuschen und erstand ein Bier und ein Glas Weißwein für sich. Natürlich bestand die einzige Auswahl in rot oder weiß, aber als er beides zum Tisch zurück balancierte, wurde er sogar mit einem halben Lächeln belohnt und das war jeden billigen Weißwein wert.

„Gern geschehen.“ Boerne setzte sich auf seinen eigenen Stuhl. „Und, sind die Boxen sicher verstaut auf dem Weg nach Neuseeland?“

„Ich habe sie gestern früh zur Post gebracht.“

„Na dann“, Boerne hob sein Glas, „auf den Geburtstag Ihres Sohnes.“

Das brachte ihm ein ganzes Lächeln ein und Thiel stieß mit ihm an.

Für John Waynes zwei Stunden währenden Rachefeldzug hatte er kaum einen Blick, aber er wusste, dass Thiel den Film mochte. Sein Faible für Cowboys und Indianer hatte damals mit der auseinandergehenden Freundschaft zu Susanne ihr Ende gefunden, doch er genoss Thiels Gesellschaft in vollen Zügen, auch wenn sie kein Wort miteinander wechselten und er sich nur hin und wieder einen raschen Seitenblick erlaubte. Als der einsame Rächer davon ging und der Abspann über die Leinwand lief, blieben sie noch einen Moment sitzen, während die anderen Zuschauer um sie herum raschelnd zum Leben erwachten.

„Sollen wir noch-...“, begann Boerne.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen“, sagte Thiel zeitgleich und stand auf. „Ich muss morgen früh raus. Danke für die Einladung, Boerne.“ Er nickte ihm zu und schloss sich dann den aufbrechenden Menschen an.

„Tschüss“, brachte Boerne noch heraus, doch Thiel hörte ihn schon nicht mehr. Boerne lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete enttäuscht die beiden leeren Gläser.

°

Mitten in der Nacht um halb zwei von einem klingelnden Handy geweckt zu werden, war zwar selten ein guter Start, aber als Boerne gerade die Wohnungstür abschloss und im gleichen Moment Thiel hinter ihm in den Hausflur trat, war er bereit, dem Tag eine Chance zu geben. Er hatte Thiel seit dem Kinobesuch kaum gesehen, das hatte allerdings weniger an Thiel gelegen, der ihm, so sein Gefühl, zumindest nicht mehr ganz so aktiv aus dem Weg gegangen war. Er selbst war gestern erst von einem viertägigen Kongress in Florenz zurückgekommen.

„Weißdornweg 23?“, fragte er.

Thiel nickte mit einem müden Seufzen.

„Soll ich Sie mitnehmen?“ Er fragte es inzwischen ohne größere Hoffnung, deswegen fiel ihm vor Verblüffung fast der Schlüsselbund aus der Hand, als Thiel murmelte: „Das wäre nett, ja.“

Sofort war Boerne hellwach. „Na dann, los geht’s!“, sagte er vergnügt und trabte unternehmungslustig die Treppe hinunter. Thiel schlurfte ihm weit weniger enthusiastisch hinterher.

Den Fall konnte man kaum als solchen bezeichnen. Der Streit des Paares war so laut gewesen, dass die Nachbarn die Polizei gerufen hatten. Sie waren nicht schnell genug gewesen, um die Eskalation zu verhindern, doch sie konnten den Täter noch mit der Tatwaffe in der Hand festnehmen. An der Todesursache bestand kein Zweifel, Boerne begutachtete nur kurz die Stichwunden in der Brust und das Küchenmesser, bevor er den Abtransport der Leiche abnickte, während Thiel den blutverschmierten Täter in Augenschein nahm, der allerdings so alkoholisiert war, dass von Vernehmungsfähigkeit keine Rede sein konnte. Er stierte nur mit glasigem Blick auf seine tote Frau und stieß in unregelmäßigen Abständen wütende Schimpftiraden darüber aus, wie sehr sie es verdient hatte. Mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck veranlasste Thiel, den Mann abzuführen. Sehr viel früher als erwartet standen sie wieder vor dem Haus. Thiel hatte sein Handy am Ohr und erklärte Frau Klemm kurz und knapp die Sachlage. Als er aufgelegt hatte, blickte er über die dunkle Straße. In seinen Augen glomm verzweifelte Wut.

„Sie war mit blauen Flecken übersät“, sagte Boerne, „zwei Tage alt, eine Woche...“

Thiel nickte, ohne Boerne anzusehen. „So ein gottverdammtes Arschloch“, murmelte er und seufzte dann schwer. Boerne wusste genau, wie nah ihm solche Fälle gingen. „Wenn die Kollegen nur fünf Minuten früher da gewesen wären...“

„Wohl eher zehn Minuten, aber ja.“ Boerne sah auf die Uhr. „Gleich drei. Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie nach Hause fahre und wir noch ein Glas zusammen trinken, bevor wir uns um noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bemühen?“

Thiel warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich würde einfach gerne in mein Bett“, sagte er und vergrub die Hände in seinen Jackentaschen.

Boerne drang nicht in ihn. „In Ordnung. Kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns fahren.“

Er redete die ganze Fahrt über. Über sein Lehrbuch und warum es den stümperhaften Schriften, aus denen er noch hatte lernen müssen, meilenweit überlegen sein würde. Über den Kongress in Florenz, über die Schwierigkeit, ein gutes Hotel zu finden und über die Vorträge, die er sich hatte anhören müssen von all diesen so genannten Experten. Er redete und wusste, dass Thiel ihm nicht zuhörte. Er schaute schweigend aus dem Fenster, von Boerne der Verantwortung enthoben, selbst reden zu müssen und Boerne glaubte zu wissen, dass ihm das half. Er parkte vor ihrem Haus ein und schaltete den Motor aus. Einen Moment saßen sie still nebeneinander, dann rührte sich Thiel und tastete nach dem Türöffner.

„Danke“, sagte er, „fürs Mitnehmen.“ Er stieß die Tür auf.

„Thiel?“

Er hielt inne. „Hm?“

„Gehen Sie… gehen Sie mit mir Essen? Morgen Abend?“ _Den Fall besprechen. Den Fall vergessen. Ganz egal._

Thiels eine Hand lag am Türrahmen, sein Blick war auf das dunkle Haus gerichtet. Boerne zwang sich zur Ruhe, obwohl alles in ihm danach drängte, zu reden, zu überzeugen. Er bezähmte sich, ließ dem Schweigen Raum, bis die Stille in seinen Ohren dröhnte.

„Ja“, sagte Thiel endlich und ohne sich umzudrehen. Er kletterte aus dem Wagen.

„Ich hole Sie ab“, sagte Boerne eilig, seine Zunge davongetragen von dem heißen Glücksgefühl, das in ihm aufwallte. „Um 19 Uhr?“

„Ist gut.“

„Ich bringe Ihnen die Ergebnisse der Obduktion heute Nachmittag im Präsidium vorbei.“

Thiel nickte. „Bis dahin“, sagte er, sah Boerne mit einem ernsten Blick an und schloss dann die Autotür. Boerne sah ihm nach, wie er ins Haus ging, und lächelte.

°

Als er um Punkt 19 Uhr bei Thiel klingelte, öffnete dieser ihm mit dem Handy am Ohr.

„Nein, Nadeshda… Ja, Nadeshda...“ Er winkte Boerne herein und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Boerne folgte ihm und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Thiel ging durch den Raum, steckte sein Portemonnaie ein, seinen Schlüssel, während er hin und wieder unartikulierte Laute in sein Handy brummte. „Ich weiß“, sagte er schließlich und blieb neben dem Sessel stehen, „aber ehrlich gesagt ist mir sein Geständnis auch scheißegal, wir haben ihn auch ohne am Arsch. Ja… ja… Ist gut, Nadeshda, dann noch einen schönen Abend. Ja, bis morgen, tschüss.“

„Kein Geständnis bisher?“, fragte Boerne.

„Nein. Aber er war blutbespritzt am Tatort, seine Fingerabdrücke sind an der Tatwaffe, ich habe Ihr Gutachten über blaue Flecken und gebrochene Knochen in der Vergangenheit, ich habe Zeugen dafür, dass sie ihn endgültig verlassen wollte, ich habe Zeugen für den Streit vorher, das reicht der Klemm locker.“ Thiel hob ein schwarzes Jackett von der Sessellehne und steckte sein Handy in die Innentasche, ehe er es überzog. Als er Boernes Blick bemerkte, runzelte er die Stirn. „Was ist?“

Boerne verbiss sich, ihm zu sagen, wie gut er aussah, in der Jeans, dem hellblauen Hemd und dem Jackett. Stattdessen spöttelte er: „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie schwarze Kleidung ohne Totenkopfemblem besitzen.“

„Übermalt“, parierte Thiel gekonnt, „was weiß ich, in welchen Edelschuppen Sie mich entführen.“

„Ich habe Ihnen übrigens noch eine Kleinigkeit aus Florenz mitgebracht“, sagte er und zog die knisternde Tüte aus seiner Tasche. „Die besten Cantuccini der Toskana, so sagte es der Reiseführer.“

Thiel nahm die Tüte entgegen. „Danke“, sagte er ein wenig verlegen.

Boerne lächelte und nickte zur Haustür. „Können wir?“

Das Restaurant, das Boerne ausgesucht hatte, lag direkt am Aasee. Es gehörte zum ansässigen Segelklub, was Thiel natürlich die Nase rümpfen ließ, aber von der großen Terrasse hatte man einen schönen Blick über den See und auf der Karte stand die traditionelle westfälische Küche, die Thiel sehr mochte. Als Boerne zu Töttchen und Pfefferpotthast einen Spätburgunder bestellte, schloss Thiel sich zu seiner Überraschung an und so teilten sie sich eine Flasche, während über dem Aasee der Tag verdämmerte. Sie sprachen nicht über ihren aktuellen Fall, dafür erzählte Thiel ihm von dem letzten, an dem er so wenig Anteil gehabt hatte, und sie fachsimpelten über die dunklen Geheimnisse der Münsteraner Gesellschaft, die sie in den letzten Jahren so aufgedeckt hatten. Nach dem Nachtisch schlug Boerne noch einen Spaziergang vor und Thiel stimmte zu. Boerne enthielt sich dem Impuls, Thiel in sein Jackett zu helfen, er konnte sich den bissigen Kommentar lebhaft vorstellen, und sie stiegen die Treppe zum Seeufer hinab. Eine Weile schwiegen sie und es war ein gutes Schweigen.

„Lukas hat sich gefreut“, sagte Thiel plötzlich.

„Es ist also alles heil angekommen?“

„Ja.“

„Schön.“

Kleine Wellen plätscherten ans Ufer und über ihnen huschten Fledermäuse durch die Spätsommernacht. Sie gingen nicht so dicht nebeneinander, dass sie sich berührten, aber doch nah genug, dass Boerne Thiels Körperwärme spürte und die Nähe seiner Hand. Wie schön es wäre, jetzt einfach danach zu fassen, doch das wagte er nicht, zu fragil erschien ihm die Einvernehmlichkeit zwischen ihnen.

„Ich soll Sie übrigens herzlich von Gustav grüßen.“

„Oh, das ist nett, danke.“ Thiel schmunzelte. „Wie geht es ihm?“

Es wurmte ihn immer noch, wie mühelos Thiel eine gemeinsame Ebene mit seinem Patenonkel gefunden hatte. Er hatte die Lüge nie aufgeklärt und zu seiner Verwunderung hatte Thiel auch weder darauf bestanden noch ihn gefragt, wofür er die Scharade aufrechterhielt, wo es doch gar keine Villa mehr zu erben gab. Und was hätte er auch antworten können? Dass es schön war, von seinem Patenonkel ab und zu mal etwas zu hören, nachdem sie jahrzehntelang keinen Kontakt gehabt hatten? Selbst wenn es nur eine E-Mail war und selbst wenn jede E-Mail mit Grüßen an seinen erlogenen Ehemann schloss?

„Es geht ihm gut. Er hat ein neues Tauchprojekt, irgendein Wrack im mexikanischen Golf. Und wenn ich richtig zwischen den Zeilen gelesen habe, wohl auch einen neuen, jungen Liebhaber.“

Thiel lachte. „Das überrascht mich überhaupt nicht“, sagte er, „Ihr Patenonkel schien mir nicht der Typ zu sein, der irgendetwas anbrennen lässt.“

„Ein Mann in seinem Alter...“

„Jetzt seien Sie mal nicht so prüde, Boerne“, sagte Thiel grinsend und sah zu ihm hinüber. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und Boerne vergaß völlig, sich über diese Unterstellung zu empören, zu gefangen von dem amüsierten Funkeln in den blauen Augen. „Sie haben mir nie erzählt, wie Sie zu so einem extravaganten Patenonkel gekommen sind.“

„Naja, zum einem war Onkel Gustav zum Zeitpunkt meiner Geburt noch nicht so extravagant, wie Sie es so schön nennen, zum anderen war er der Lieblingscousin meiner Mutter. Sie haben sich dann auseinander gelebt, als Gustav nach Amerika ging und sich von der Familie distanzierte. Aber bis ich in die Schule kam, war Gustav bestimmt ein, zwei Mal im Jahr zu Besuch. Danach schrieb er zwar manchmal, aber er war kein großer Briefeschreiber. Eher Postkarten, von irgendwelchen exotischen Orten mit einem schnellen Gruß auf der Rückseite.“

„Mit denen Sie natürlich mächtig angegeben haben in der Schule.“

Boerne hob die Schultern. „Natürlich“, sagte er und Thiel grinste.

Sie waren in gelöster Stimmung. Hin und wieder berührten sich ihre Schultern, streiften ihre Arme aneinander vorbei und jede dieser zufälligen Berührungen kribbelte unter Boernes Haut. Thiels Seitenblicke wurden häufiger, eindringlicher, sie verweilten, wenn sie erwidert wurden. Die Luft zwischen ihnen prickelte vor Spannung. Plötzlich waren es Finger, die sich berührten, nur ganz kurz, schwangen gegeneinander und wieder voneinander fort und wieder gegeneinander und Boerne wollte gerade seinem Impuls von vorhin folgen, als Thiel abrupt stehen blieb. Verwirrt hob Boerne den Kopf, für einen Moment orientierungslos, und sein Blick blieb an den drei riesigen Billardkugeln hängen, auch nach all den Jahren noch eine Beleidigung für jedes ästhetische Auge. Er hatte gerade den Mund für einen entsprechenden Kommentar geöffnet, als Thiel ohne ein Wort kehrtmachte und zurück in die Richtung ging, aus der sie gekommen waren. Verwirrt folgte Boerne ihm.

„Was ist los?“

„Nichts“, brummte Thiel, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Thiel?“

„Es war ein langer Tag, ich muss morgen arbeiten. Wenn Sie hier gerne noch ein wenig in Erinnerungen schwelgen wollen, rufe ich mir ein Taxi, gar kein Problem.“

„Ich fahre Sie selbstverständlich nach Hause, aber...“ Boerne schüttelte ratlos den Kopf, doch er beeilte sich, mit Thiel Schritt zu halten.

Den ganzen Rückweg über hüllte Thiel sich in Schweigen. Erst als sie beide im Hausflur standen, sah er ihn wieder an.

„Keine Einladungen mehr“, sagte er, seine Stimme seltsam heiser, „bitte.“

„Was ist passiert? Ich dachte, wir wären-...“

Thiel schüttelte schwer den Kopf. „Nein, Boerne. Es geht einfach nicht.“

„Aber-…“

„Nein.“ Thiel drehte sich um und schloss seine Haustür auf.

„Thiel...“

Die Tür schlug ihm vor der Nase zu.

°°°


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dann geben wir den beiden doch mal den Schubs über die Ziellinie. Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen 4. Advent und frohe Weihnachten und bedanke mich herzlich für alle Klicks, Kudos und Kommentare, die diese kleine Geschichte bekommen hat! Es war wirklich eine Freude, die Geschichte hier zu posten. :)

Boerne hatte in den letzten Jahren schon des Öfteren festgestellt, dass er anscheinend weniger ängstlich war als die meisten seiner Zeitgenossen. Aber in den darauffolgenden Tagen hatte er Angst, eine grässliche Angst, die nicht mit einem berauschenden Gefühl des Adrenalins einherging, sondern ihm wie ein kalter Klumpen in der Brust saß. Angst davor, dass Thiel wieder zu seiner völligen Verweigerung zurückkehren würde, dass er tatsächlich wahrmachen könnte, was er ihm im Zorn an den Kopf geworfen hatte: Auszug, den beruflichen Kontakt auf das Nötigste beschränken. Er konnte damit leben, die Intimität zu verlieren. Oder eher, er konnte sich daran gewöhnen, irgendwann, das hoffte er zumindest. Immerhin hatte er auch schon vorher darauf verzichten können. Diese verzehrende Sehnsucht, die würde nachlassen, aber den Freund und Kollegen zu verlieren, das war mehr, als er ertragen konnte.

Seine Laune war so unerträglich, dass selbst Alberich irgendwann das Handtuch warf. Oder eher das Raspatorium. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, was er gesagt hatte und starrte ihr verdutzt hinterher, als sie das Werkzeug erst auf den Boden pfefferte und dann wutentbrannt aus dem Raum rauschte. Als sie wiederkam, brachte er ihr einen Kaffee und entschuldigte sich. Er wusste zwar nicht recht, für was eigentlich, aber er konnte es sich ja einigermaßen vorstellen und er klang offensichtlich so aufrichtig, dass sie nickte, einen Schluck von dem Kaffee nahm und ihn dann vorsichtig fragte, was eigentlich los sei. Er erzählte es ihr. Weil sie es verdient hatte und weil er immer noch so ratlos war, was eigentlich schief gelaufen war.

„Das tut mir wirklich Leid, Chef“, sagte sie teilnahmsvoll, als er geendet hatte. Mal wieder.

„Ich verstehe es nicht“, sagte er und an dem kurzen Zucken von Alberichs Mundwinkeln erkannte er, dass sie genau wusste, wie sehr ihn das zusätzlich zu allem anderen auch noch wurmte. Doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder in der Gewalt.

„Naja, das wird in an die ganze G.O.D.-Geschichte erinnert haben.“

„Diese scheußlichen Billardkugeln? Okay, es handelt sich wohl im weitesten Sinne um Kunst, aber-...“

„Er hat doch während des Falls seinen Vater zusammen mit einer Kunststudentin dort aufgegriffen. An dem Abend bevor Sie beide Schlagheck in dem Sparschwein gefunden haben. Haben Sie das damals gar nicht mitbekommen?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. An diesem Abend war er im Hotel gewesen, bei… Nein, daran wollte er nicht mehr denken. Aber das erklärte natürlich einiges. Er ließ sich seufzend auf dem Stuhl zurücksinken und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Blicklos starrte er an die Decke. „Ich sollte es aufgeben, nicht wahr? Es ist inzwischen Monate her. Wenn der Anblick von drei Betonkugeln ihn wieder alles hinschmeißen lässt, dann wird er mir wohl einfach nicht verzeihen.“ Als Alberich nichts sagte, sah er sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ist das nicht üblicherweise der Moment, in dem Sie mir sagen, ich solle Geduld haben?“

Sie lächelte traurig. „Sie müssen Geduld haben“, sagte sie, doch ihm fiel auf, dass auch sie nicht mehr so aufbauend klang wie noch vor einigen Wochen und das machte es schwer, den kleinen Funken Hoffnung, der noch in ihm glomm, am Leben zu halten.

°

Der Funken bekam gerade so viel Nahrung, dass er nicht verlosch, ohne indes Flammen zu schlagen. Hin und wieder berührten ihre Leben einander, zufällige Momente. Er sah Thiel auf dem Fahrrad davon fahren, wenn er gerade aus der Haustür kam. Manchmal fiel die gegenüberliegende Wohnungstür ins Schloss, wenn er gerade hinaus trat. Selten begegneten sie sich, nickten sich kurz zu, wenn sie einander im Flur begegneten, zur gleichen Zeit gingen oder abends nach Hause kamen. Thiel ging ihm nicht aktiv aus dem Weg, doch die zufälligen Begegnungen waren weit seltener als in der Vergangenheit. Zufälliger. Er folgte Thiels Bitte, lud ihn nicht mehr ein, klingelte abends nicht bei ihm. Und hoffte weiter. Hoffte, dass sich alles irgendwann normalisierte. Hoffte, dass Thiel ihn genauso vermisste wie er ihn. Hoffte, dass sich seine Geduld auszahlte, seine Rücksichtnahme bemerkt wurde. Hoffte, weil alles andere einfach keine Option war.

°

Die Erlösung kam in Gestalt eines Telefonklingelns. Boerne hörte nur mit einem Ohr, wie Alberich abnahm, während er an einem Gutachten für das rechtsmedizinische Institut der Charité arbeitete.

„Chef?“ Alberich steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „In Handorf wurde eine Leiche gefunden, ein Mann um die 40, Schusswunde.“

„In Ordnung. Holen Sie schon mal den Koffer“, er setzte einen Punkt hinter den Satz, „ich bin hier gleich fertig.“ Als er zu ihr schaute, bemerkte er verwirrt ihr Lächeln. „Hatten Sie mit dem Opfer noch eine Rechnung offen oder warum schauen Sie so vergnügt?“

„Thiel war am Apparat“, sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu, „und er hat explizit nach Ihnen gefragt.“

Das Ausmaß der Erleichterung, die seinen Körper überschwemmte, machte ihn stumm. Er räusperte sich, einmal, zweimal, erst dann wagte er es, den Mund aufzumachen: „Natürlich tut er das, Alberich, selbst Hauptkommissar Thiel weiß, dass solche Fälle nach dem Besten verlangen.“

Alberich verdrehte die Augen, was der Breite ihres Grinsens aber keinen Abbruch tat, und machte sich daran, die notwendigen Utensilien zusammenzusuchen.

°

„Selbstmord?“, fragte Thiel. Er hatte seinen Blick auf die Leiche geheftet statt auf Boerne, der neben dem Kopf des Opfers kniete und die Schusswunde begutachtete.

Er wiegte den Kopf. „Möglich“, sagte er, „die Waffe wurde aufgesetzt, so viel kann ich schon mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber so ganz gefällt mir das Bild nicht.“ Er stand auf und zog die Handschuhe aus. Thiel sah ihn immer noch nicht an, sondern kritzelte lieber in sein vorsintflutliches Notizbuch, aber von dem fehlenden Blickkontakt einmal abgesehen benahm er sich relativ normal und Boerne hatte seine heimliche Freude daran, ihn endlich mal wieder bei der Arbeit zu beobachten, die Art, wie er den Tatort in Augenschein nahm, vollkommen konzentriert, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf all die Kleinigkeiten gerichtet, die anderen Menschen so leicht entgingen.

„Und was genau gefällt Ihnen nicht?“

„Fragen Sie mich heute Abend.“

„Oh man, Boerne, geht es nicht vielleicht etwas präziser?“

Unsicher sah Boerne zu ihm, doch Thiel sah nicht wirklich genervt aus. Es war einfach nur Teil ihres vertrauten Schlagabtauschs und Boerne ließ sich erleichtert in die Vertrautheit sinken. „Noch nicht und das sollten Sie doch verstehen, Sie Meister das Bauchgefühls.“ Er winkte die Sargträger heran. „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie zur Abwechslung mal ein bisschen ermitteln würden, Motiv für Mord oder Selbstmord zum Beispiel, ich mache meine Arbeit und dann schauen wir mal, wer Recht hat. Was natürlich keine Frage ist, aber ich will Sie mal netterweise mitspielen lassen.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen und Boerne grinste.

°

„Kein Selbstmord“, sagte er triumphierend und wedelte mit der Mappe vor Thiels Gesicht herum. Es war bereits nach zehn, doch Thiel hatte ihm ohne jedes Grummeln die Tür geöffnet.

Für einen Moment war alles in der Schwebe, alles möglich. Thiel könnte ihm die Mappe aus der Hand nehmen und Tür ins Schloss werfen, ihn einfach stehen lassen. Oder er ließ ihn herein. So wie früher.

Thiel sah zu der Mappe und dann in sein Gesicht, zum ersten Mal heute. Er streckte die Hand aus und Boerne gab ihm mit einem Gefühl der Enttäuschung die Unterlagen, doch als Thiel sich umdrehte und zurück in die Wohnung ging, ließ er die Tür offen.

„Was ist?“, fragte er, schon halb im Wohnzimmer, als Boerne ihm nicht folgte. „Kommen Sie jetzt rein oder finden Sie es so gemütlich im Hausflur?“

Eilig betrat Boerne die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Thiel saß bereits auf dem Sofa und blätterte in der Mappe.

„Der Schuss erfolgte erst nach seinem Tod?“, fragte er verblüfft.

„Ja, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Die Blutspritzer sind zu dunkel und es ist auch zu wenig, als dass er noch gelebt haben könnte.“ Boerne blieb unsicher vor dem Sofa stehen.

„Und was ist dann die Todesursache?“, fragte Thiel und rückte geistesabwesend ein wenig zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen.

Boerne zögerte nur einen Moment, dann setzte er sich neben ihn. „Es gibt eine Injektionswunde in seinem Arm. Die toxikologische Untersuchung hat allerdings nichts ergeben.“

„Hm.“ Thiel blätterte weiter. „Und was vermuten Sie?“

„Vermutungen, Thiel? Ich bin Wissenschaftler, kein Quacksalber.“

Thiel sah hoch und er grinste. „Kommen Sie schon, Professor, Sie vermuten doch immer etwas.“

Thiels Blick war offen, unverstellt, und Boerne schluckte ob der Vertrautheit, die er darin las. „Ich...“, er musste sich räuspern, „ich vermute Insulin.“

„Insulin?“

„Lässt sich im Körper nicht mehr nachweisen und ist nicht so schwer zu beschaffen.“

„Interessant“, murmelte Thiel und sah wieder in die Akte.

„Und Ihre Vermutung?“

„Es ist noch etwas früh, um etwas zu vermuten, immerhin weiß ich erst seit fünf Minuten, dass es überhaupt Mord war.“

„Kommen Sie schon, Thiel, Sie vermuten doch immer etwas.“

Schon wieder dieser Blick, dazu ein verschmitztes halbes Lächeln. „Die Tochter“, sagte er.

„Die Tochter? Warum?“

„Bauchgefühl.“

Boerne verdrehte die Augen. „Nebensätze, Thiel, Nebensätze! Es ist nicht so schwierig!“

Thiel legte die Mappe auf den Tisch und erhob sich. „Haben Sie schon gegessen?“

„Nein, noch nicht.“

„Pizza?“

„Aber nicht von Ihrer bevorzugten Kette, oder?“ Boerne biss sich auf die Lippen, kaum dass die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten. Er hätte alles gegessen, solange er den Abend weiter in Thiels Gesellschaft verbringen durfte.

Thiel seufzte. „Der neue Italiener am Prinzipalmarkt liefert auch. Wäre der genehm, Herr Professor?“

Boerne wagte kaum zu atmen, war sich sicher, dass er diesen Moment nur träumte. Doch statt sich in Luft aufzulösen, hielt Thiel ihm einen Flyer unter die Nase und nachdem er sich für Tagliatelle al tartufo entschieden hatte, wählte Thiel die Nummer und bestellte für sie beide. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa und aßen an Thiels niedrigem Beistelltisch wie so oft in der Vergangenheit.

„Also, was ist jetzt mit der Tochter?“, fragte Boerne. Der von ihm herübergeholte Weißwein lockerte seine Zunge. Thiel hatte lieber ein Bier zu seiner Pizza Diavolo genommen.

„Sie hat so seltsam reagiert, als ich sie vom Tod ihres Vaters unterrichtet habe. Unecht irgendwie. Scheint auch keine besonders harmonische Familie gewesen zu sein. Der Vater war wohl ein ziemlicher Tyrann.“

„Finden Sie raus, ob sich ein Diabetiker in ihrem Freundeskreis befindet.“

„Wenn ich Sie nicht hätte, Herr Professor“, murmelte Thiel.

„Oder vielleicht hat sie Kontakte zu einem Apotheker. Was macht sie denn beruflich?“

Thiel grinste. „Studiert Pharmazie.“

Boerne schlug begeistert auf den Tisch. „Perfekt! Damit haben Sie sie, nichts leichter, als mit dem Hintergrund an Insulin heranzukommen. Wir sollten direkt los und-...“ Er war vom Sofa aufgesprungen und Thiel griff eilig nach seinem Unterarm.

„Jetzt mal langsam, Boerne, das mache ich alles morgen früh. Noch sind das alles nur Spekulationen. Wir haben beide keine Beweise.“ Erst in diesem Moment schien ihm aufzufallen, dass er Boernes Arm immer noch umklammert hielt, während Boerne seinen Worten kaum hatte folgen können, zu konzentriert auf die Wärme von Thiels Hand, die vorwitzig durch das Hemd auf seine Haut vordrang. Eilig ließ Thiel ihn los. „‘tschuldigung.“ Er vermied jeden Blick in Boernes Augen. „Essen Sie auf und morgen laden wir sie aufs Präsidium und schauen mal, ob wir ihr nicht ein Geständnis entlocken können, während Nadeshda ihren Hintergrund überprüft.“

Boerne setzte sich wieder. Noch immer spürte er Thiels Berührung wie ein Brennen an seinem Arm. Ihm war gar nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr er ihre Nähe vermisst hatte, hatte sich noch einzureden versucht, er könnte ohne leben, wenn er nur den Rest von Thiel bekam… Was für ein Idiot er war!

Er griff nach seiner Gabel und legte sie wieder hin. Auch Thiel saß nur da und als er den Kopf drehte, begegnete er einem Blick, der ihm den Atem stocken ließ. Hitze ging von diesem Blick aus, blaues Feuer, das die Luft zwischen ihnen zum Flimmern brachte. Gott, wie sehr er ihn wollte. Es war wie ein Zwang, der ihn die Hand heben ließ. Sehr zart berührte er Thiels Lippen. Thiel wandte den Blick nicht von ihm ab. Er öffnete den Mund und Boerne konnte nicht mehr anders. Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn und er seufzte erleichtert, als Thiel den Kuss erwiderte. Thiels Hände waren an seinem Kragen, zogen ihn näher und er folgte dem willig. Seine Hand wanderte hinab, öffnete den Gürtel und als Thiel nur leise stöhnte, rutschte er von der Couch zwischen Thiels Beine. Er zog Jeans und Unterhose nach unten und als seine Lippen ihr Ziel fanden, krampften sich Thiels Finger in seine Haare und er stöhnte lauter, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Er liebte es, welche ekstatischen Laute er Thiel mit seinen Lippen zu entlocken vermochte, liebte den fordernden Druck seiner Finger in seinem Nacken. Er schwelgte in seinem Geruch, seinem Geschmack, seinem pulsierenden Höhepunkt und als sich Thiels Körper unter ihm entspannte, ließ er ihn aus seinem Mund gleiten und fuhr stattdessen mit seinen Lippen über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel, erinnerte sich daran, wie empfindsam Thiel dort war, wenn sein Bart über die zarte Haut kratzte. Die Gänsehaut und der Schauer, der durch Thiels Körper lief, gaben ihm Recht und er lächelte glücklich.

„Ich habe dich vermisst“, flüsterte er.

Thiels Hand ruhte schwer in seinem Nacken, seine Finger kraulten durch das kurze Haar. „Oh Mann, Boerne“, murmelte er, „du kannst einfach kein Nein akzeptieren, oder?“

„Du magst das an mir, gib es zu.“

„Manchmal“, sagte Thiel gedankenverloren, „und manchmal hasse ich es.“ Er zog seine Hand zurück und Boerne empfand den Verlust ihrer Wärme wie einen Schmerz.

Er hob den Kopf und begegnete Thiels Blick, in dem er andere Gedanken las, als er gehofft hatte. Er ergriff die Hand, die eben seinen Nacken verlassen hatte, und drückte einen Kuss in den Handteller. „Frank...“

„Glaubst du denn, ich hätte dich nicht vermisst? Das hier? Aber es ändert nichts.“ Thiel seufzte schwer, ein qualvoller Laut. „Wir sind zu unterschiedlich. Wir haben nichts gemeinsam, gar nichts. Du hast mehr Hobbys als ich zählen kann, und ich teile kein einziges davon. Ich habe ein einziges Hobby und damit kannst du nichts anfangen. Ich zweifele nicht daran, dass ich jetzt gerade das bin, was du willst. Aber eben gerade. Du wirst dich mit mir langweilen, du langweilst dich doch so schnell. Ich werde da nicht mithalten können. Und mit deinen Ansprüchen halte ich doch jetzt schon nicht mit, wenn du mal ehrlich bist.“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, widersprach Boerne sofort.

„Boerne...“

„Nein, es ist nicht wahr! Frank, du bist-...“

„Warum dann?“

Boerne unterbrach sich. „Warum was? Warum ich mit dir zusammen sein will? Zum Beispiel weil-...“

„Warum bist du mit ihm ins Bett gegangen?“

Boerne verstummte.

„Das war doch genau das, was passiert ist, oder? Ein aufregender, arroganter Fatzke von einem Künstler, etwas, was du unbedingt mitnehmen wolltest. So viel spannender als alles, was du bei mir bekommst.“

Die Vorwürfe trafen. Boerne erhob sich und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte vom Sofa, während Thiel seine Hose hochzog, dann sahen sie sich über den Wohnzimmertisch hinweg an. Es war Boerne, der schließlich die Stille brach, die zwischen ihnen lastete wie eine schwarze Gewitterwolke: „Du siehst das falsch. Diese ganze Geschichte hatte nichts mit irgendwelchen Unzulänglichkeiten zu tun, von denen du dir einbildest, dass ich sie in dir sehen müsste. Es war nur… Mein Gott, ich kann es mir doch selbst nicht mehr erklären.“

Thiels Blick war starr. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst.“

„Herrgott, Frank, Eitelkeit, okay? Meine gottverdammte Eitelkeit, das war der Grund. Er wollte mich, ich habe mich geschmeichelt gefühlt, das war alles!“

„War es das?“ Thiels Stimme war scharf. „Bist du sicher, dass du mir nicht auch etwas heimzahlen wolltest und deswegen ständig vor meinen Augen mit ihm geflirtet hast?“

Jetzt spürte Boerne doch Zorn in sich aufsteigen. „Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass ich dir damit etwas heimzahlen kann?“, entgegnete er wütend. „Du hast mir doch ständig gepredigt, dass das alles nichts zu bedeuten hat! Aber ja! Möglicherweise war auch genau das ein Grund!“

Thiel nickte knapp. „Danke für deine Offenheit. Dann kannst du ja jetzt gehen.“

Boerne sah ihn lange an, bis Thiel unwohl zur Seite schaute. „Glaubst du das wirklich von mir?“, fragte er ruhig. „Dass ich dich betrügen würde?“

Die Frage hing zwischen ihnen in der Luft, doch Thiel antwortete nicht. Er hatte die Hände in seinem Schoß so hart miteinander verschränkt, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Du musst doch wissen, dass ich das niemals tun würde. Nachdem ich am eigenen Leib erfahren habe… Ich würde dir das niemals antun! Einmal abgesehen davon, dass du… wenn wir beide...“ Er brachte es nicht heraus, nicht, wenn Thiel so abweisend war. Er konnte sich diese Blöße einfach nicht geben.

Thiel räusperte sich. „Nein“, murmelte er. „Ich glaube es nicht. Aber ich habe auch nicht geglaubt, dass Susanne und ich uns jemals trennen würden, als wir geheiratet haben.“ Er hob den Kopf und sah Boerne an. Da war keine Wut mehr in seinem Blick und langsam trat Boerne um den Couchtisch herum und setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa.

„Und du denkst, deswegen kannst du mir auch nicht trauen?“

„Boerne, ich...“ Thiel sah auf seine Hände. „Als Susanne mich verlassen hat, war ich am Boden. Dass meine Sauferei mich damals nur den Führerschein gekostet hat und nicht den Job oder… oder ich einfach gegen irgendeinen Baum gefahren bin, das war pures Glück. Es hat wirklich gedauert, bis ich mich danach wieder halbwegs berappelt hatte. Und du...“, er atmete tief ein, „… bei dir würde ich nicht wieder auf die Füße kommen.“

„Frank...“ Ihm fehlten die Worte. Aus Thiel hingegen sprudelten die Worte nur so hervor, was ihn nur noch fassungsloser zurückließ.

„Glaube ich, dass du mich betrügen würdest? Nein. Das würdest du nicht tun. Aber du wirst genug von mir haben. Was du willst, ist eine Prinzessin.“ Thiel lächelte bitter. „Oder einen Gott. Nicht… nicht mich. Du und ich, wir sind doch wie Feuer und Wasser. Und jetzt schon seit so vielen Jahren allein, das hat keinen von uns verträglicher gemacht. Wir sollten es bei dem belassen, was wir haben. Kollegen. Freunde vielleicht. Manchmal zumindest. Ich bin nicht das, was du willst, und wenn du ehrlich zu dir wärst-...“

„Frank!“ Boerne griff nach seiner Hand und unterbrach so den Wortschwall abrupt. „Das ist nicht wahr! Das ist einfach nicht wahr!“ Er musste es jetzt sagen. Alberich hatte ihm gesagt, er müsse zu Kreuze kriechen und da hatte sie Recht. Er musste sich jetzt verletzlich machen. „Du bist das, was ich will“, sagte er. „Du. Niemand sonst. Keine Prinzessin. Keinen Gott. Du.“ Er ließ ihre Finger ineinander gleiten und zu seiner Erleichterung ließ Thiel es geschehen. „Nur du.“ Er sah Thiels Zweifel deutlich und die nächsten Worte kamen hastig, waren getrieben von der Verzweiflung, ihn zu überzeugen. Er musste ihm einfach glauben, er musste! „Du bist klug. Du hast eine Stärke in dir, ohne dich ich verloren wäre. Du bist derjenige, der mich immer wieder auffängt. Du kümmerst dich um mich, selbst wenn du mich gerade nicht ausstehen kannst. Wenn du mich anlächelst… Gott, du weißt gar nicht, was für ein schönes Lachen du hast. Was für Augen… Nein, du magst kein Golf und keine Oper. Und ich keinen Fußball. Trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass du der einzige Mensch auf der Welt bist, der mich versteht. Der es zumindest meistens mit mir aushält. Ich...“, er hielt kurz inne, drückte die Hand, die er hielt. Thiel rührte sich nicht, sah ihn nur an, aus großen, ungläubigen Augen. Er blickte zu Boden, sammelte sich für das letzte, das entscheidende. Was er wenigstens einmal sagen musste, damit es keine Missverständnisse mehr gab, keine Irrtümer mehr. „Ich liebe dich. Und vielleicht hat mir die Trennung in den letzten Monaten das erst wirklich klar gemacht, aber ich liebe dich schon lange. Und ich kann mir kein Leben ohne dich vorstellen. Ich _will_ mir kein Leben ohne dich vorstellen.“ Er ließ die Hand los und lächelte bedrückt. „So, und jetzt kannst _du mir_ das Herz brechen. Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, der alte Aristoteles hätte seine Freude daran.“

Seine Worte verhallten in der Stille des Raums. Thiel rührte sich nicht, sagte nichts, und Boerne verkrampfte seine Finger ineinander. Er, der immer etwas zu sagen hatte, war jetzt leer an Worten. Er konnte nichts hinzufügen. Er hatte alles gesagt, alles getan, jetzt lag es nicht mehr an ihm und das war kaum zu ertragen. In ihrem Schweigen klang das Geräusch eines vorbeifahrenden Autos wie ein Dröhnen.

„Ist… ist das dein Ernst?“ Thiel war so leise, dass er ihn selbst in der Stille kaum verstand.

Die Frage fraß sich in Boernes Anspannung wie Säure. „Was denkst du denn?“, entgegnete er schnippisch. „Dass ich jedem Tag einem anderen Menschen ein Liebesgeständnis mache, einfach zum Zeitvertreib? Was für einen flatterhaften Eindruck mache ich eigentlich auf dich?“

Thiel seufzte und plötzlich war da eine Hand auf seinem Arm. Eine warme, kräftige Hand, die auf seinen Unterarm lag und ihn festhielt. „So war das nicht gemeint, ich war nur… naja, ich...“, er unterbrach sich, bevor seine Stammeleien einen Sinn bekommen konnten. Kurz war Stille und dann fragte er sehr leise: „Boerne? Schaust du mich bitte mal an?“

Er hob den Blick. Thiel lächelte ihn an, Staunen in den Augen. Konnte es denn wirklich sein, dass er all das nicht gewusst hatte? Dass ihm nie klar gewesen war, wie wichtig er ihm war?

„Hast du das denn nicht gewusst?“, fragte er.

Thiel hob die Brauen. „Woher denn? Weil du anderen Menschen ständig deine Wertschätzung kundtust?“

„Immerhin bist du kein völlig schlechter Polizist, da hätte dir ja vielleicht schon einmal auffallen können-...“

„Boerne! Halt jetzt einfach mal die Klappe, okay?“

Boerne verstummte und Thiel löste behutsam seine ineinander verkrampften Hände, um seine eigenen Finger zwischen Boernes zu schieben. „Ich...“ Thiel verstummte, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, dann setzte er nochmal an: „Ich hätte… ich hätte es schon früher sagen müssen. Dass ich mehr will. Aber ich glaube… ich wusste es einfach nicht, bis dieser… bis er-...“

„Es tut mir leid“, unterbrach Boerne ihn schnell. Er wollte es nicht aus Thiels Mund hören, nicht in diesem Moment.

Thiel nickte leicht. „Danach dachte ich, dass es besser ist, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen. Aber… ich habs kaum ausgehalten. Dich nicht mehr zu sehen, nicht mehr mit dir zu reden. Nicht mehr mit dir… du weißt schon.“

Boerne konnte sich nie daran satt sehen, wenn Thiel errötete. „Ich auch nicht“, sagte er.

„Und du willst wirklich… mit mir? Ich meine…“

Boerne erbarmte sich. Er beugte sich vor und unterbrach Thiels hilflose Stotterei mit einem sanften Kuss. „Ja“, flüsterte er. „Ich will eine Beziehung mit dir. Gemeinsam einschlafen und aufstehen. Kino und Abendessen. So war es doch, oder? Und ich will es mit dir. Nur mit dir. Du musst mir glauben, dass ich dich nie… ich würde nie...“

Dieses Mal war es Thiel, der die Hilflosigkeit von seinen Lippen küsste. Der ihn vom Sofa hochzog und ins Schlafzimmer schob, während er sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Der ihn auf sich zog, als sie nebeneinander auf der Matratze landeten, der ihn küsste und eng umschlungen hielt, als er kam. Es war Thiel, der ihn ansah, als sie danach schweratmend nebeneinander lagen und es war so viel mehr als alles, von dem er überhaupt gewusst hatte, dass er es sich wünschte.

Thiel streckte die Hand aus und strich über seine Wange, seine Brauen, folgte der Linie seines Bartes. „Ich will mir auch kein Leben ohne dich vorstellen“, sagte er leise.

„Gib es zu, du hast dich ohne mich gelangweilt.“

„Ganz furchtbar. Niemand, der mir auf Schritt und Tritt bei den Ermittlungen folgt, der sich ständig in Schwierigkeiten bringt, der-...“

„… dich auf die richtigen Ideen bringt, deinen Horizont erweitert.“

Thiel grinste. „Du bist einfach unverbesserlich.“

„Das will ich meinen.“ Boerne ergriff seine Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte er ernst.

Thiel spielte mit seinen Fingern. „Ich mochte unsere Verabredungen“, sagte er. „Das sollten wir öfter machen.“

Boerne lächelte. „Das lässt sich einrichten. Aber nur, wenn du mich nicht jedes Mal am Ende des Abends einfach stehen lässt.“

Verlegen sah Thiel ihn an. „Es tut mir leid. Es war nur… einfach zu viel. Ich habe mich so wohl mit dir gefühlt und eigentlich wollte ich mir das doch alles aus dem Kopf schlagen.“

Boerne beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Verabredungen“, murmelte er, „was noch?“

„Wir könnten uns duzen. Auch wenn wir… du weißt schon... nicht im Bett sind.“

„Auf der Arbeit?“

„Ja.“

„Okay.“ Er rieb mit seinem Daumen über Thiels Handrücken, genoss das Gefühl der weichen Haut. „Sollen wir es… öffentlich machen?“

Thiels Augen flackerten zu seinem Gesicht und dann wieder zu ihren verbundenen Händen. „Lass es uns nicht überstürzen, ja? Vielleicht fürs erste nur ein paar wenigen?“

„Ich muss es Alberich erzählen. Das schulde ich ihr, dafür, dass sie meine schlechte Laune in der letzten Zeit ertragen hat.“

Thiel nickte. „Und ich Nadeshda. Sie musste auch einiges aushalten.“

Boerne dachte ein wenig betreten an seine eigenen Ausbrüche. „Von mir wohl auch“, sagte er zerknirscht.

Thiel sah ihm in die Augen. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich war zwischendurch kurz davor, den Hörer in die Hand zu nehmen und dir ein paar Takte dazu zu erzählen, dass du deinen Ärger auf mich nicht an meiner Assistentin auslassen sollst. Aber Nadeshda hat mich davon abgehalten, sie meinte, dass sie mit dir schon klar kommt.“

„Du hättest halt nicht deine Arbeit vernachlässigen sollen, dann hätte ich keinen Grund-...“

„Ich habe nie meine Arbeit vernachlässigt!“, unterbrach ihn Thiel beinahe ein wenig barsch. „Nadeshda ist sehr fähig. Wenn ich das Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass ich mich selbst kümmern muss, wäre ich vorbeigekommen. Mein Privatleben spielt keine Rolle, wenn ich ermittle.“

Sein Blick war ernst genug, dass sich in Boerne ein wenig Schuldbewusstsein regte. „Ich weiß“, gab er zu, „dein Fräulein Krusenstern bekommt einen großen Blumenstrauß zum nächsten Geburtstag, als Entschuldigung.“

„Frau“, korrigierte Thiel ihn. „Und ich werde dich daran erinnern.“ Jetzt lächelte er wieder und Boerne wurde warm von diesem Lächeln.

Eine Weile lagen sie stumm nebeneinander, dann fragte Boerne: „Was ist mit deinem Vater?“

Thiel brummte unwillig. „Wenn ich es ihm sage, kann ich es auch direkt an die Tür der Lambertikirche nageln.“

„Sehr protestantisch. Heutzutage würde Luther seine Thesen vermutlich eher twittern.“

„Du weißt, was ich meine.“ Thiel seufzte. „Aber ja, ich sollte es ihm sagen. Das wird er mir sonst ewig vorhalten.“

„Dann hätten wir ja die nächsten Schritte geklärt.“ Boerne zählte an seinen Finger ab. „Verabredungen, Duzen, wir streuen die Information-...“

„Einen hätte ich noch.“

Boerne sah ihn an. „Ja?“

„Du könntest hier schlafen. Heute Nacht.“

Glück war eine Ausschüttung von Hormonen und Neurotransmittern, so wie jede andere Emotion auch, eine Belohnungsfunktion seines Körpers. Ganz rational. Daraus folgte, dass es auch ganz rational war, Thiel zu küssen, bis sie beide atemlos um Luft rangen. Sich so schwerelos zu fühlen und gleichzeitig so geerdet, als Thiel ihn im Arm hielt. Er überlegte, ob er Thiel das sagen sollte, doch die Stille um sie herum war angenehm, hüllte sie ein wie ein Kokon, und er dachte sich, dass er ihm das auch morgen noch erzählen konnte.

°°° Ende °°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... gerade sieht es gut aus, dass es noch einen kleinen Bonus-Oneshot gibt. Meiner Muse ließ der Beginn ihrer "Sexbeziehung" aus Kapitel 2 keine Ruhe...


End file.
